Moksha
by Demetryan
Summary: Après son départ du sanctuaire, Shura doit trouver sa place dans un monde différent, qui lui est presque inconnu. Mais tiraillé par son passé, ses souvenirs, il peine à ne pas se dérober à cette réalité si détestable, par tous les moyens.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Moksha

Auteur : Demetryan

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

Note : Cette histoire est un _spin-off_ de Samaël. Il n'est pas foncièrement nécessaire d'avoir lu cette dernière pour comprendre le contenu de la présente histoire, même si cela peut aider à saisir les raisons et motivations de Shura, désormais personnage central. La trame de l'histoire se situe hors du Sanctuaire, mais certains passages concernant Aioros s'y dérouleront.

* * *

**MOKSHA**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1**_

_Thessalonique, janvier 1994_

Shura observait d'un œil éteint le plafond de la chambre qu'il louait pour une bouchée de pain dans un hôtel miteux du centre de Thessalonique. Il écrasa le cafard qui lui passa sur le bras et chassa la bouillie noirâtre, les pattes encore frémissantes. Shura eut un frisson dégoûté et se leva pour se glisser dans la salle de bain minuscule, sale et lugubre. L'odeur était nauséabonde, et de la crasse noire suintait des joints. Shura passa son bras sous l'eau, puis retourna dans sa chambre. Il fouilla dans son sac pour prendre son paquet de cigarettes et se rassit au bord du lit. Il enfuma bientôt la pièce d'une fumée grisâtre et se releva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Aussitôt, la cacophonie de la ville attaqua ses tympans, et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il entendait les échos d'une dispute quelques rues plus loin, le klaxon des voitures, le ronronnement incessant des moteurs. Il finit sa cigarette, jeta le mégot par la fenêtre et referma cette dernière. Il ferma les yeux, et son front échoua contre le carreau gris. Ce trou à rats sentait l'urine, le sperme et la mort. Il avait séjourné quelques jours seulement à Athènes, après avoir quitté le Sanctuaire, mais se sentant encore trop proche de ce dernier, il avait préféré s'en écarter pour se retrouver seul face à lui-même et à ses propres questions. Son arrivée à Thessalonique relevait plus du hasard que d'une réelle envie. Il avait pris le bus le moins cher en partance d'une des gares routières d'Athènes et avait atterri ici le matin même. Depuis la gare, il avait marché longtemps puis s'était perdu parmi des petites rues mal tracées, jetées là en pagaille. L'endroit n'était guère accueillant ; les trottoirs gris mal lavés étaient encombrés de poubelles, et de nombreux graffitis défiguraient les murs des immeubles et des commerces. Il avait poussé la porte du premier motel qu'il avait croisé et avait réservé une chambre pour trois jours et trois nuits, le temps pour lui de chercher autre chose.

Shura ne disposait pas de fonds illimités. Être chevalier ne donnait pas droit à la fortune, juste à un bout de gloire sans valeur aussi éphémère que funeste. Le jeune homme poussa sur ses mains pour s'éloigner du mur et attrapa sa veste jetée dans un coin. Il prit aussi son sac ; il avait bien compris qu'ici, seul Dieu était pour tous. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre mais le verrou faiblard lui arracha un soupir ironique. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à voler.

Shura descendit les escaliers et passa devant la réception de l'hôtel, tenu par un type gras au front transpirant. Il ne leva pas les yeux de son journal quand le jeune homme passa près de lui. Du haut de sa stature altière, Shura semblait être ici comme un étranger ou un intrus. Dans le fond, cela n'était que la stricte vérité. Il n'avait, pour le moment, guère sa place parmi un monde si réel, qui grondait de vices, vrombissait sous les à-coups de l'existence. Ce monde-là vomissait son humanité sans considération pour le bien ou le mal.

L'avenir était bien incertain aux yeux de Shura. Que savait-il faire vraiment ? Ici, les règles en vigueur de la chevalerie n'avaient plus cours. L'éducation dispensée par les précepteurs du Sanctuaire était solide, mais bien incomplète et ne sanctionnait que le strict minimum. Dépourvu de qualification autre que celle de la lutte et du combat, Shura se retrouvait dépourvu et abattu. Il ne regrettait pas son choix, et n'avait aucunement le désir de retourner d'où il était parti.

Shion, sans nul doute, l'accueillerait à nouveau sans lui poser de question, mais le jeune homme refusait de reprendre sa place dans un lieu qui à présent, ne voulait plus de lui. Beaucoup de ses camarades avaient changé d'attitude avec lui, et Shura n'avait pas échappé aux remarques désobligeantes, aux insultes, aux plaisanteries ridicules et mesquines.

Il songea soudain à Aioros. Il l'avait abandonné à un destin peut-être similaire, lui qui n'était pourtant qu'un adolescent encore un peu perdu. Mais Shura, à son tour, avait choisi d'être égoïste. Il avait promis au jeune homme de ne pas l'oublier, de garder le contact avec lui, mais déjà, il ignorait s'il allait être capable de tenir cette promesse faite dans la précipitation et l'émotion.

La nuit de Thessalonique se couvrit soudain d'un petit brouillard filasse. Shura marcha plus d'une heure, à la découverte d'un quartier délabré et branlant. Shura se punissait-il pour ses échecs ? Le jeune homme finit par retourner à l'hôtel. Il traversa le couloir qui menait à sa chambre et eut une petite grimace. Certaines portes étaient ouvertes et laissaient à quiconque le loisir de contempler la ruine, le stupre et l'impudeur. Shura, avec indifférence, passa sans même y jeter un coup d'œil. De retour dans sa chambre, il tenta d'allumer le lustre, mais après plusieurs essais à baisser et monter l'interrupteur, il finit par abandonner, et préféra allumer la lampe dépourvue d'abat-jour, posée sur la table de chevet. Il s'approcha ensuite de la petite télévision et tritura les antennes avant d'avoir une exclamation victorieuse quand une image un peu troublée apparut sur l'écran. Shura retira ses chaussures, enjamba son sac et se glissa dans la salle de bain.

En serrant les dents, il prit une douche, et ressortit nu, sans prendre la peine de se sécher. Il passa un t-shirt, un caleçon, et grimpa sur le lit. Il croisa les mains derrière la tête et jeta un œil distrait à la télévision. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shura n'était astreint à aucune contrainte, aucune obligation. Mais la liberté n'avait aucun goût ; pas celui qu'il avait espéré du moins.

Shura éteignit la télévision, la lumière, et se tourna sur le côté, sans se glisser sous les draps, sans baisser les volets. La nuit était noire. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, mais le silence de la chambre était troublé par l'hôtel lui-même. Il entendait les grognements bestiaux du type de la chambre d'en face, la tête de lit qui cognait le mur et les gémissements ridicules de la prostituée qui l'accompagnait. Il entendait la dispute, les insultes, des deux hommes qui négociaient un dernier reste de crack. Il entendait les pas d'un proxénète, à l'étage du haut, qui tabassait une de ses filles.

Shura s'agita, en jurant, et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de sommeil. Pourtant, il se réveilla aux aurores. Son estomac grogna, et Shura eut une petite insulte. Il lui fallait d'urgence trouver un endroit où dormir ; cet hôtel miteux allait le rendre fou. Malheureusement, la priorité était autre, et il devait d'abord trouver de quoi subvenir à ses besoins. Incertain dans les démarches à suivre, il ne savait pas où ni comment commencer. Il voulait d'abord s'arracher à cet endroit. Il prit son sac, y fourra ses vêtements de la veille et descendit rendre la clé. L'homme lui hurla qu'il ne le rembourserait pas pour les deux autres nuits, et Shura haussa les épaules, avec indifférence, malgré ses économies limitées.

Sous un grand soleil, Thessalonique paraissait plus accueillante. Le jeune homme marcha jusqu'à un arrêt de bus et consulta la carte placardée contre la vitre.

« T'es pas d'ici, toi. »

Shura haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête. Un adolescent, les bras croisés, le regardait avec ironie.

« Non, consentit Shura, avant de retourner à la carte.

— Ouais, ça se voit. T'as quoi dans ton sac ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? répliqua Shura, sans broncher, cette fois.

— Comme ça. T'as pas l'air pauvre. »

Shura comprit l'allusion et se fendit d'un petit sourire.

« Je t'arrête, gamin. Même si t'en avais envie, t'aurais aucune chance. De toute façon, j'ai strictement rien. »

L'adolescent exhala, ironique, mais n'eut aucun mouvement d'agression à l'égard de Shura.

« T'es un touriste ?

— Pas vraiment. »

Sans un mot de plus, Shura s'avança quand il vit le bus approcher et grimpa sans se retourner. Il s'installa au fond. Le car était presque vide. Shura descendit quinze minutes plus tard, près du centre-ville. Ici, les rues étaient vivantes, grouillantes, et la langueur de la veille et de ce matin le quitta peu à peu. Il joua un instant avec la chaînette qu'il portait désormais autour du cou, et prit son courage à deux mains.

-o-

Rien dans l'existence n'était vraiment simple ou convenu. Tout allait, tout venait, tout s'élevait et tout tombait, en un rythme déconcertant, incertain, parfois cruel.

De nouveau perdu dans une petite chambre insalubre, dans un des innombrables tripots de la périphérie de Thessalonique, Shura faisait ses comptes. Son budget s'amenuisait trop vite à son goût, et ses recherches restaient infructueuses. Le jeune homme, pourtant, n'était pas vraiment regardant. Mais les gens d'ici se méfiaient de cet étranger aux airs curieux, impassibles et hautains. Shura attrapa son paquet de cigarettes, mais eut un juron bien senti quand il s'aperçut que celui-ci était vide. Il n'était pas encore prêt à renoncer à son vice, même dans l'urgence. Comme chaque matin, il s'était levé tôt. Il n'aimait guère rester trop longtemps dans ces endroits de passage, où il fallait toujours payer à l'avance, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de jeter un œil.

Son épuisante et déprimante recherche reprit. Il essuyait des refus en tout genre, des prétextes, des non catégoriques sans explication. À chaque instant qui passait, ses critères de tolérance s'assouplissaient. Parfois, une petite voix lui soufflait de rentrer, d'arrêter de s'entêter, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait souffrir cette idée. En fin de journée, épuisé, il poussa la porte d'un petit café et s'approcha du comptoir avant de monter sur un tabouret, son sac à ses pieds.

« J'te sers quoi ?

— Café. Noir. Sans sucre. »

Le barman déposa devant lui une tasse de café et s'éloigna. Shura joua un long moment avec la petite touillette en plastique. Quand il but une première gorgée, le café était déjà froid.

« Journée difficile ? »

Shura releva la tête et croisa le regard interrogateur du barman.

« Pas plus que pour les autres, j'imagine, répondit Shura, un peu sèchement.

— J'ai l'habitude de voir ce genre de trucs. T'es pas le premier à venir échouer ici avec toute la misère du monde plaquée sur le visage. Tu fuis quelque chose ? »

Shura plissa les yeux, et le barman reprit :

« Je dis ça à cause du sac de voyage que tu trimballes.

— Ah, ça. Non, en fait, je cherche plutôt un endroit où poser mes affaires.

— Et t'as choisi Thessalonique ?

— Ça tient plutôt du hasard qu'autre chose.

— Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

— Une semaine. Je cherche du boulot.

— Tu n'as rien trouvé ?

— Non. Je n'ai pas de qualification particulière.

— Tu faisais quoi avant de venir ici ?

— Euh… Disons que mon boulot, c'était plutôt dans la protection et la sécurité, plaisanta Shura, amèrement.

— T'es pas d'ici ? Je veux dire, de Grèce.

— Je suis espagnol. Mais j'habite en Grèce depuis presque vingt ans. »

Le barman resta silencieux un moment puis continua :

« Dans la sécurité, tu m'as dit, hein ?

— Ouais.

— T'as peut-être de la chance, pour le coup. Je connais quelqu'un qui tient une boîte de nuit. Il cherche un mec plutôt baraqué pour faire le videur. Si ça te tente, je peux te filer son adresse.

— Je vais pas dire non. Mais j'ai pas d'expérience dans ce genre de truc.

— Bah, tu m'as dit que tu faisais dans la sécurité avant. Ça devrait suffire. Il est pas regardant. Il a juste besoin d'un type capable de gérer les entrées. »

Shura prit le bout de serviette en papier où le barman avait gribouillé une adresse. Méfiant, il n'avait pourtant pas le choix. Il jeta quelques pièces sur le comptoir et s'apprêtait à descendre du tabouret quand le barman, qui lui tournait le dos, s'écria :

« Au fait, moi, c'est Nikola. Et toi ?

— Moi… Shura.

— Drôle de nom. T'es espagnol, tu m'as dit, c'est ça ?

— Ouais. D'origine. Je n'ai pratiquement jamais vécu en Espagne.

— Dis-lui que tu viens de ma part. Ça devrait faciliter les choses.

— Merci.

— Bah. Ça fait pas de mal d'aider les gens parfois », sourit Nikola, en se retournant.

Il était à peine plus âgé que Shura ; celui-ci estima son âge à une trentaine d'années. Assez grand, mince, il avait de courts cheveux blonds qui découvraient un visage haut et sec, percé de deux yeux bleus. Shura partit en promettant de revenir et jeta un œil au morceau de serviette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il sortit de sa poche le petit plan qu'il avait acheté quelques jours plus tôt et partit tout droit, à grandes enjambées. Après un quart d'heure de marche, il arriva à proximité d'une rue plutôt agréable, large et propre. Il avisa l'adresse que lui avait donnée Nikola et s'approcha, timide, d'un petit bâtiment à la façade entretenue. Cela ne ressemblait guère à une boîte de nuit. Shura sonna à la porte, et une voix calme lui répondit à l'interphone. Le jeune homme expliqua :

« Euh… Je viens de la part de Nikola. Il m'a dit que vous cherchiez quelqu'un pour… »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit sourd, et Shura entra le hall d'un immeuble, bordé de boîtes aux lettres. Il jeta à nouveau un œil à la serviette en papier et monta les escaliers jusqu'au deuxième étage. Il frappa à une porte, et un homme vint lui ouvrir. Shura s'était attendu à trouver à un type d'un certain âge, à l'air patibulaire, mais il ne trouva qu'un jeune homme au visage angélique, et à l'allure presque chétive. Il arrivait à peine à l'épaule de Shura.

« Il paraît que… que euh… vous cherchez quelqu'un.

— Oui. J'ai besoin d'un videur d'urgence. »

Le jeune homme s'appuya du bras contre le chambranle de la porte et observa Shura. Celui-ci se frotta l'arrière du crâne, l'air gêné, et reprit :

« Ça m'intéresserait, en fait.

— Tu m'as dit que tu venais de la part de Nikola.

— Ouais. Je l'ai croisé au café où il bosse, il m'a parlé un peu et je lui ai dit que je cherchais du boulot. Et il m'a donné votre adresse.

— Ça m'étonne pas de lui, tiens.

— Vous le connaissez ? interrogea Shura, un peu curieux.

— C'est mon frangin. C'est bien son genre de faire un truc pareil.

— Ah ?

— Il a toujours eu pitié des âmes perdues. Tu te sens capable d'être videur au moins ? Bon, déjà, rentre, tu veux. »

Le jeune homme s'écarta et laissa entrer Shura, qui posa son sac, mal à l'aise.

« Je peux connaître ton nom, déjà.

— Euh, ouais, pardon. Je m'appelle Shura.

— Ok. Moi, c'est Gabriel. Tiens, assis-toi là. »

Shura obéit, et dévisagea Gabriel. Ce dernier avait quelques traits communs avec son frère, ses yeux, la couleur de ses cheveux.

« T'as déjà bossé en tant que videur ?

— Non. Mais euh… J'ai déjà dû protéger ou servir si ça peut vous rassurer.

— T'as été soldat ?

— Oui, en quelque sorte.

— Quelle armée ?

— Euh… Un corps spécial. Je préfère pas en parler. »

Gabriel eut une moue contrariée mais passa à autre chose :

« Tu sais que c'est pas un boulot facile.

— J'ai déjà vu pire. Je cherche vraiment un travail.

— T'as de la chance que je sois pressé. »

Gabriel disparut un instant et revint avec quelques papiers.

« Je t'explique comment ça marche. Ensuite, libre à toi de signer ou non. Ton job, c'est pas compliqué. Tu décides qui rentre et qui sort. T'es là à vingt-trois heures, tu repars à sept. Pas de retard toléré. Tu bosses cinq jours par semaine, tes jours de congés ne sont jamais les mêmes. T'habites où, là ?

— Euh, présentement, nulle part. Je suis arrivé à Thessalonique y'a quelques jours. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de trouver un endroit où habiter. J'ai loué des chambres dans des hôtels, histoire de ne pas dormir dehors.

— Concernant ton salaire, bah, conforme aux normes, j'ai envie de te dire. T'attends pas à gagner des fortunes.

— Je me contente de peu. J'ai vraiment besoin de ce travail. »

Gabriel plissa les yeux et lui tendit un feuillet de papiers.

« Le contrat. Je te laisse le lire.

— Je peux le faire maintenant ?

— Chicaneur avec ça, ironisa Gabriel. Lis donc si ça te chante. C'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment en position de contester.

— C'est juste pour vérifier que je ne m'embarque pas dans n'importe quoi non plus. »

Gabriel eut un sourire mais ne chercha pas à dissuader Shura, qui se pencha, l'air sérieux, sur le contrat posé sur la table basse. Il savait déjà qu'il allait accepter. Il n'avait pas d'autre chose, après tout. Gabriel était sec et froid, mais ne paraissait pas méchant.

« Alors ? s'impatienta-t-il d'ailleurs.

— Ai-je le choix ?

— C'est toi qui as insisté pour me faire perdre mon temps. »

Shura tapota le bas de la première feuille de la pointe du crayon que Gabriel lui avait apporté, et finalement, parapha le document, avant de le signer. Gabriel reprit le contrat et constata :

« Tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais… Shura, c'est ça ?

— Oui. C'est mon prénom usuel. Mais mon prénom civil est Juan. C'est pour ça que c'est ce que j'ai écrit. C'est tout.

— Je ne poserai pas de question.

— Je commence quand ?

— Demain soir. J'ai encore quelques précisions à te donner. »

Depuis le début, Gabriel tutoyait Shura, avec une familiarité qui n'était guère amicale.

« Voilà l'adresse de la boîte, continua-t-il, en lui tendant un petit carton. Pour le reste, c'est simple. »

Gabriel lui expliqua les critères d'entrée, les motifs de rejet, lui précisa le comportement que lui-même devait adopter. Shura se contentait de hocher la tête, heureux et rassuré de voir ses recherches s'arrêter ne serait-ce que pour quelques mois. Il souhaitait tant retrouver une certaine normalité, une façon de vivre sa vie sans penser aux luttes, aux morts, aux Autres.

« Pour être honnête, je fais aussi un peu ça pour faire plaisir à mon frangin, reconnut Gabriel, debout derrière le fauteuil, appuyé sur le dossier.

— Je sais pas vraiment comment le remercier.

— En faisant bien ton boulot. J'hésiterai pas à te virer, qu'on soit bien d'accord. »

Shura eut un petit sourire en coin. Il finit par se lever, récupéra son sac et prit congé de Gabriel, après l'avoir remercié. Il voulut repasser par le café où travaillait Nikola mais hélas, il était déjà fermé, et Shura repartit bredouille. Pour cette nuit encore, et sans doute quelques autres, il loua une petite chambre d'hôtel. Le cœur plus apaisé, Shura s'allongea sur le lit au sommier défoncé en souriant. De temps à autre, il se demandait bien quel était ce besoin impérieux de s'entêter dans cette voie. Voulait-il prouver quelque chose ? Ou vivre une vie hors des sentiers battus, comme un hommage étrange, le respect d'une volonté posthume ? Deathmask lui manquait profondément, plus encore que jamais. Était-ce bien juste qu'il fût celui à connaître la vraie liberté, lui qui ne l'avait découverte que par les mots d'un autre ? Shura se frotta les yeux. Tout était encore si fragile.

-o-

Note : Moksha signifie la libération dans le védisme. Sinon, à part ça, eh bien, écrire ce début d'histoire fut assez amusant. En fait, Shura est juste un perso fantastique quand on y pense /o (presque autant que le Crabe).


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Moksha

Auteur : Demetryan

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

Note : Ce chapitre contient des scènes plutôt descriptives (carrément descriptives, en fait).

* * *

**MOKSHA**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_Thessalonique, avril 1994_

Un grognement lui échappa quand son réveil se mit à sonner. Shura l'envoya au sol de la main et se redressa, en se frottant le visage. Il récupéra son réveil, remit la pile qui s'était échappée, et alluma la radio. Un petit air de jazz mélancolique grésilla bientôt dans la pièce. Shura s'approcha d'un évier où s'empilait de la vaisselle sale et attrapa un verre dans un placard avant de se servir au robinet. Le jeune homme occupait un petit studio sous les combles, dans le quartier central d'Ano Poli. Le loyer était peut-être un peu cher, mais Shura s'en accommodait. Comme chaque jour, il n'avait dormi que quatre heures à peine, et s'était levé peu après midi. Bon an, mal an, il s'était habitué à son existence moins tumultueuse, presque monotone.

Il se décida enfin à faire la vaisselle, mais laissa traîner les assiettes et couverts sur le plan de travail, avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il s'installa en tailleur devant la table basse près de son lit et attrapa le tas de livres qui traînaient par terre. Tout en mâchonnant un bout de gâteau sec, il se pencha sur l'un des ouvrages et eut un petit juron découragé. Dans son entêtement, Shura avait décidé de se donner les moyens d'espérer autre chose, et il rêvait de pouvoir s'inscrire à l'université, mais le retard accumulé au fil des ans avait d'abord besoin d'être comblé. Le jeune homme suivait des cours de soutien le soir, juste avant de partir au travail. Gabriel, sous ses airs désagréables, cachait une personnalité attentive, capable de traiter ses amis avec considération. Il était dur, intransigeant, mais pas injuste.

Shura se gratta le front avec la gomme de son crayon, puis reprit un gâteau. Il finit par refermer son livre, agacé, et attrapa une feuille de papier vierge. Il avait depuis trop longtemps repoussé la lettre qu'il destinait à Aioros. Il l'avait écrite des centaines de fois dans sa tête, mais n'avait pas trouvé le courage de la concrétiser sur le papier. Après quelques tergiversations d'usage, Shura finit enfin par livrer à Aioros les détails de sa nouvelle vie. Une heure plus tard, il mit le point final à la longue lettre qu'il avait préparée. Il la glissa dans une enveloppe marquée d'une adresse – une petite maison à Rodorio, qui servait de passerelle avec le sanctuaire. Il se promit de la poster ce soir.

Shura se redressa et partit prendre une douche. Ses déplacements se limitaient à son travail, son studio, le café où travaillait Nikola, et le petit local où il suivait ses cours. Pour l'instant, il s'en contentait ; la différence pour lui était appréciable. En rangeant sa table de nuit, Shura eut un sourire. Sa main effleura le livre que Deathmask avait offert à Élia, et qu'il gardait lui-même précieusement. Combien regrettait-il les années perdues à mépriser un homme capable du pire, mais aussi du meilleur. Shura s'installa sur son lit et sortit le gros calepin qu'il s'était offert le mois dernier. Il y gribouillait souvent quelques dessins, pour penser à autre chose, comme un exutoire patient. Les feuilles se remplissaient de silhouettes, d'ombres, de lignes et de courbes. Nikola lui répétait qu'il avait un certain talent, mais Shura accueillait toujours le compliment avec un haussement d'épaules.

Le jeune homme sortit de chez lui à vingt-deux heures trente. Il s'arrêta une seconde au pied de son immeuble pour allumer une cigarette et repartit à pas rapides. Il en profita pour glisser son enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres, au coin de la rue. Sous ses abords austères, Thessalonique savait accueillir ceux qui acceptaient ses conditions. Il rentra dans la boîte de nuit encore déserte et salua Gabriel, qui buvait un verre assis sur un des tabourets du bar.

« T'es tout seul aujourd'hui, lui lança-t-il, en le voyant approcher. Tu t'en sortiras ?

— Ouais, ça devrait pas poser de problème, répondit Shura, confiant.

— Au fait, il faudrait que tu rappelles mon frangin. Il voudrait te parler, enfin, je sais pas quoi. Fais-le, pour qu'il arrête de m'emmerder avec ça.

— Je ferai ça demain.

— Merci.

— Shura ! »

Shura se retourna et eut un sourire en voyant une silhouette fine et gracile lui foncer dessus. Shura l'en empêcha, gentiment, mais fermement, et l'autre geignit avec théâtralité :

« Tu me brises le cœur.

— Arrête un peu.

— Ah, j'ai bien le droit de plaisanter, parfois.

— Arrête de causer, et va te préparer, Alice, grogna Gabriel, toujours sur son tabouret.

— J'y vais, j'y vais. À tout à l'heure, Shura ! »

Alice disparut, et Gabriel lança à Shura :

« J'espère qu'elle ne te dérange pas trop.

— Non, il n'y pas de souci.

— Je parlais plutôt… de… l'emballage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

— Ah, non, il n'y a aucun problème.

— C'est rare. Enfin, t'avais plutôt intérêt, de toute façon.

— Bah… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais y redire ? », sourit Shura, qui partit ensuite prendre son poste devant l'entrée de la boîte de nuit, après avoir subi les dernières recommandations de Gabriel.

Depuis les quatre mois qu'il exerçait ici, il n'avait eu en réalité pas le moindre problème, et la nuit passait, égale. Au matin, il se hâta de saluer Alice, les autres serveurs, Gabriel, et se rendit jusqu'au petit bistrot, où comme chaque jour, il prenait un café. Nikola, toujours fidèle au poste, le salua en souriant, et posa une tasse devant lui sans même prendre sa commande.

« Gabriel m'a dit que tu voulais me voir.

— Ouais, j'aurais un service à te demander, en fait.

— Demande tout ce que tu veux. Je te dois bien ça après ce que t'as fait pour moi.

— J'aurais aimé profiter de tes talents certains, sourit Nikola.

— Je suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

— Bah… Je te paye, si tu veux. »

Shura posa sa cigarette au coin du cendrier et secoua la tête, avec un regard affligé.

« Franchement… Après ce que t'as fait pour moi, je serais un putain d'enfoiré ingrat si je te demandais de me payer. Écoute, moi, je veux bien t'aider. Seulement, il faut que ça soit dans mes capacités.

— J'aimerais que tu illustres des affiches pour la boîte de Gabriel. Il te le demandera pas lui-même, parce bon, tu le connais.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je te promets rien, mais je vais essayer.

— Merci. Maintenant, file te reposer. T'as deux jours de congés, là, non ?

— Ouais.

— Tu suis toujours tes cours ?

— Aussi. J'espère pouvoir trouver un moyen de réintégrer un cursus normal pour la prochaine rentrée. Je me vois mal faire la police à l'entrée d'une boîte de nuit pour le reste de ma vie. »

Nikola sourit, et Shura reprit :

« Au fait… Je vais peut-être recevoir une lettre à cette adresse, pour moi.

— Ah. Tu as finalement écrit à ton ami, alors ?

— Oui, et comme tu m'avais dit d'utiliser l'adresse du bar si je voulais éviter de lui dire où j'habitais vraiment…

— Il n'y a pas de problème. Je trouve juste ton attitude un peu étrange.

— Disons que je ne suis pas parti dans les meilleures conditions. Mais je lui ai promis de lui donner des nouvelles et je le fais.

— Je te préviendrai tout de suite si sa réponse arrive.

— Merci. À plus tard, Nikola.

— À plus tard. »

Shura laissa un billet sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la sortie. Dehors, il remonta le col de sa veste, en fronçant le nez, et rentra chez lui. Il était épuisé. Une fois dans son studio, il se déshabilla sans prendre la peine de ramasser ses vêtements qu'il jeta aux quatre coins de la pièce, et se laissa tomber sur le petit lit plutôt inconfortable. Il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve, dont il fut tiré vers deux heures de l'après-midi par le bruit agaçant d'une conversation dans l'appartement d'à-côté.

« Putain, mais ta gueule, grogna le jeune homme. Merde, tiens ! »

Il se redressa mais resta assis parmi les draps. Comme la veille, il attrapa son calepin et se mit en tête d'accéder à la demande de Nikola. Il nota le nom de l'établissement de Gabriel dans un coin de la feuille. _Lilith_. Shura observa longuement ce mot, étala la poudre de graphite en passant ses doigts dessus. Il avait toujours voulu éviter de songer à l'ironie de la situation. Puis, soudain, il serra son crayon un peu plus fort entre ses doigts, et sa main s'activa, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il gribouilla, gomma, retraça, et au bout de six heures, s'arrêta enfin, exsangue, vidé. Shura tint son calepin à bout de bras et observa sa création. Un sourire triste naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Il reposa l'objet à sa place et se leva pour manger un peu. Il mourait de faim. Il dîna debout, appuyé contre la petite table dans un coin, et comme à son habitude, laissa traîner son assiette en se disant qu'il le ferait plus tard. Shura s'enferma cinq minutes dans la salle de bain et ressortit, vêtu d'un simple jeans noir, délavé ici et là, d'un t-shirt et d'une veste de couleur sombre. Quel était ce besoin étrange qui le poussait parfois à s'aventurer hors des sentiers battus, hors de ce qu'il était vraiment ?

Shura dévala les escaliers et jeta un œil à sa montre. Le temps avait un poids inconvenant sur sa nouvelle vie. Ano Poli ne désemplissait jamais, et Shura se fraya un chemin parmi la foule. Ses pas étaient assurés. Il arriva bientôt dans une rue plus étroite et grimpa quelques marches avant de passer une porte. Les deux hommes à l'entrée ne lui avaient opposé aucune résistance. Aussitôt, un amas de sons et de lumières, les vibrations d'un mouvement uniforme, l'assaillirent. Shura joua des coudes et grimpa sur un tabouret près du bar. Il leva la main, et on lui servit un fond de vodka, que le jeune homme vida d'un trait.

Des années durant, Shura avait fui, avait oublié, avait nié sa propre identité au profit d'une illusion elliptique, capable d'envoyer au-devant des autres une fabrication qui épousait leurs attentes. Lui aussi, comme Deathmask, était un Frankenstein, un Pygmalion moderne. Désormais, il brisait sa création enchaînée. Cela n'était pas la première fois que Shura venait ici. Il le faisait en pleine maîtrise de sa conscience, pour rattraper le temps perdu, pour compenser, d'une manière peut-être extrême, ce concept hors duquel il s'était maintenu. Shura voulait simplement s'amuser un peu, rompre définitivement avec l'austérité de sa vie d'avant. Finir la joue contre le mur d'une back-room de boîte de nuit, le pantalon aux chevilles, ne représentait rien de plus qu'une banalité désormais.

Il vida un autre verre d'alcool, écrasa sa cigarette et s'apprêta à quitter son siège quand une main tomba sur son bras.

« Salut, moi c'est Stefen. Et toi ? »

Shura haussa un sourcil et tourna la tête vers un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui le fixait avec un sourire en coin.

« Shura.

— Exotique. Tu fais quoi, ici ? »

Il se penchait vers lui pour pouvoir se faire entendre.

« La même chose que tout le monde, répondit Shura, d'un air détaché.

— Ça te dit d'aller ailleurs ? Des amis organisent une fête, je t'invite si tu veux.

— En quel honneur ?

— T'es canon, et ça me déplairait pas de baiser avec toi, s'amusa Stefen.

— Je te suis », répondit Shura, sans même hésiter.

Il avait obtenu ce qu'il était venu chercher, et ici ou ailleurs, dans le fond, cela n'importait guère. Il suivit l'autre homme jusqu'à une voiture et s'installa à côté de lui avant de boucler sa ceinture. Stefen posa sa main sur son genou quelques instants, satisfait, puis démarra. Ils s'arrêtèrent vingt minutes plus tard devant un bel immeuble de standing.

« Ça te prend souvent d'inviter des inconnus à une fête de tes potes ? questionna Shura, ironique, en ouvrant la portière.

— Faut savoir se faire plaisir dans la vie. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et prirent l'ascenseur. Stefen sonna à une porte, derrière laquelle résonnait une musique sourde. Un type à la voix haut perchée vint leur ouvrir, et fit une bise sonore à l'autre homme avant de dévisager l'Espagnol.

« Mon dieu, Stefen, je me demande toujours où tu les trouves, s'exclama-t-il enfin, admiratif. Moi, c'est Tobias. Et toi, mon beau, pourrais-je avoir l'honneur de connaître ton nom ? »

Shura serra une seconde les mâchoires, indisposé par les manières ridicules de cet homme, et finit par répondre :

« Je m'appelle Shura.

— Charmant ! Allez, viens ! »

Il lui prit le poignet pendant que Stefen fermait la porte derrière eux. L'appartement était immense, richement décoré. Shura s'y sentit hors de propos. Des hommes et des femmes s'amusaient à corps perdus, sans pudeur ou retenue. Tout ici respirait le luxe et l'abondance, et heurtait de plein fouet la vie modeste de Shura. Stefen lui colla un verre dans les mains et enroula son bras autour de sa taille. Shura se raidit immédiatement et s'écarta de lui.

« Hé, allez, t'es venu là pour ça, après tout, s'amusa Stefen, s'asseyant sur un divan déjà occupé par un autre couple.

— J'ai envie d'un truc rapide, pas de tout ça.

— Je ne suis pas du genre à m'envoyer en l'air dans des chiottes dégueulasses de boîte de nuit. »

Il tira sur le bras de Shura qui finit par s'assoir près de lui, tendu et mal à l'aise. Cette débauche affichée le gênait. Tobias papillonnait à droite et à gauche, dans un costume qui boudinait ses bourrelets et le rapetissait. Shura percevait des bribes de conversation d'un peu partout, sur des sujets qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

« Si baiser devant tout le monde te pose problème, on peut toujours trouver une chambre », souffla Stefen, avant de se lever.

Shura l'imita immédiatement et se glissa parmi les gémissements, les rires, les mots. Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans une grande chambre. Stefen se débarrassa de son pull puis fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon avant de s'assoir au bord du lit. Il posa un petit sachet de poudre blanche sur la table de chevet et traça plusieurs lignes à l'aide de sa carte de crédit. Il se tourna vers Shura, en souriant, et lui tendit un petit tube noir.

« T'en veux ? T'en trouveras pas meilleure qu'ici. Alors te prive pas, c'est moi qui régale. »

Shura hésita. Son cœur battait fort. Il finit par prendre le tube et se mit à genoux devant la table de chevet. Il se pencha vers les rails de cocaïne, exposés là comme un défi à son existence. Le jeune homme inspira rapidement et lâcha le tube, avant de se passer les doigts sur les yeux. Il fronça les sourcils. La cocaïne ne mit pas longtemps à agir, et déjà, Shura se sentit pris d'une étrange sensation de puissance. Il tourna la tête vers la voix qui l'appelait et ouvrit la bouche. Il distinguait vaguement la silhouette de Deathmask, mêlée à celle de Stefen. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et il grimpa sur le lit. Shura se crut soudain invincible, happé dans une euphorie indescriptible. La drogue transformait sa perception de la réalité. Il se laissa faire quand Stefen le prit par la nuque avant de le forcer à se pencher vers lui. Il lui présenta son sexe, dressé contre son ventre un peu mou. Shura posa ses mains sur les jambes de Stefen, et tendit un petit bout de langue pour venir effleurer les testicules qui pendaient entre ses cuisses. Puis, il remonta doucement, et lécha la base du pénis de Stefen. Celui-ci grogna, les mains dans les cheveux de Shura. Il avança le bassin, impatient, et le bout de son sexe vint échouer contre la joue de Shura, qui sourit. L'Espagnol leva les yeux, et crut encore une fois voir Deathmask, qui lui souriait en retour. Il se jetait dans cette hallucination avec désespoir et tragédie. Il ouvrit la bouche, et Stefen en profita pour engouffrer son sexe entre ses lèvres. Le gland buta contre la joue de Shura et la déforma d'une grosseur un peu grotesque. Stefen entama de brutaux va-et-vient, s'enfonçant dans la gorge de Shura, qui pourtant, le laissait faire. Désinhibé, trompé par ce qu'il souhaitait tant voir, par la drogue qui perturbait ses sens, Shura ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Il montait et descendait ses lèvres, étouffant parfois de petits bruits étranglés, quand le sexe de Stefen tapait trop loin dans sa gorge. De la salive coulait sur son menton, dans les poils qui ornaient le pubis de l'autre homme. Celui-ci, la tête rejetée en arrière, grognait.

« Putain, s'exclama-t-il. Putain, tu suces comme un dieu. Merde. T'aimes ça, en plus ! »

Stefen, déchaîné lui aussi par la cocaïne, avançait et reculait le bassin de plus en plus vite. Il repoussa pourtant brusquement Shura, et l'obligea à se tourner sur le ventre. Il lui prit les hanches et les releva d'un coup sec, le forçant à se mettre à genoux sur le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller.

« Angelo », ronronna Shura, hors de tout.

Il s'imaginait être avec Deathmask, imaginait ses bras qui l'enfonçaient dans le lit, imaginait son corps nu contre le sien. Stefen ne fit pas attention et posa les mains sur les fesses de Shura, qu'il écarta largement avant d'observer son anus tremblant. Il l'effleura, le titilla, par jeu. Il étala du lubrifiant, y enfonça un puis deux de ses doigts, et finit par reposer ses mains sur les fesses du jeune homme, s'y agrippant au point d'y laisser la marque de ses ongles. Il passa un peu de lubrifiant sur son propre sexe et posa le gland contre l'intimité de Shura, qui s'agita, avec impatience. La sensation de douleur avait disparu, et quand Stefen le pénétra, il ne ressentit rien d'autre que son sexe écartant ses chairs.

« Je vais te baiser, putain, lâcha Stefen, avec une voix grave, animale. Hein ? Te défoncer ! Putain de merde ! »

Stefen commença à lui donner de grands coups de bassin, qui lui arrachèrent de petits grognements. Shura, toujours perdu dans son illusion, fermait les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Ses cuisses tremblaient d'excitation faussée. Stefen lui avait saisi les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le claquement des chairs était brutal et obscène. Il régnait dans la pièce une odeur de sexe, de transpiration, d'alcool. Stefen se retirait presque complètement à chaque fois avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau avec toujours plus de violence. Le corps de Shura se mit bientôt à trembler, et ses doigts autour de son propre sexe se firent plus rapides et plus désordonnés. Il fut pris de spasmes, déclenchant une pluie d'insultes ravies de la part de Stefen. Shura éjacula brutalement sur les draps, et essuya le sperme qui maculait sa main sur son ventre. Il tenta de garder contenance, pendant que Stefen allait et venait toujours en lui. Il reprenait sa respiration à grand bruit ; il avait la gorge un peu contrite, avait du mal à déglutir. L'allégresse était pourtant toujours là. Après quelques minutes, Stefen, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, éjacula à son tour, avant de se retirer avec un soupir. De la sueur coulait dans ses yeux, sur ses épaules et sur sa nuque. Il empêcha Shura de s'allonger et lui maintint le bassin en l'air, avant de river ses yeux sur son intimité élargie.

« Ce que t'as pris, putain ! »

Il lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses. Shura, enfin, tomba sur le ventre. Un peu de sperme coula le long de son périnée, puis de son scrotum. Le front contre l'avant-bras, replié devant lui, le jeune homme continuait de naviguer dans son imagination. Stefen s'agenouilla devant la table de nuit et reprit un rail de cocaïne, avant de s'écrouler près de Shura, en riant.

« Faudrait que tu prennes plus souvent de la coke si ça te fait un effet pareil.

— Angelo… »

Shura s'accrochait au mensonge, et se tourna vers Stefen avant de se serrer contre lui.

« Ouais, ouais, je peux être Angelo si t'as envie, mon grand. Je sais pas qui c'est ce mec, mais t'as l'air d'y tenir. »

Shura se redressa et lui prit un baiser. Ni la barbe de trois jours sur les joues de Stefen, ni son visage un peu rond ne le tirèrent de la supercherie, et Shura embrassa Stefen, dans un baiser ouvert, fait de coups de langue, de coups de dent. Il pouvait sentir contre sa cuisse le sexe redevenu flaccide de l'autre homme.

« T'en veux encore ? sourit Stefen. Mais tout ce que tu veux, laisse-moi juste le temps. »

Shura voulait juste le revoir encore et encore.

-o-

« Tiens, prends ça.

— Fous-moi la paix. »

La voix de Shura était un peu brisée, et le jeune homme renifla encore pour masquer ses sanglots. Il était assis au pied du lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Dehors, le jour commençait à poindre. Stefen eut un sourire presque amusé et reprit :

« J'ai connu ça, au début, moi aussi, les descentes chialeuses. Sérieusement, avale-ça, ça te fera du bien. »

Encore en proie à sa crise d'angoisse, Shura accepta finalement le cachet et le verre d'eau que lui tendait Stefen. Celui-ci, toujours nu, fumait une cigarette. Shura goba l'anxiolytique et se frotta le nez. Un peu de sang coulait jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« J'ai aussi prévu le coup », le rassura Stefen, en lui donnant un mouchoir en papier.

Shura épongea le sang et baissa à nouveau les yeux. La descente était aussi violente que l'euphorie provoquée par la drogue, et Shura était prostré depuis près de trente minutes. Après un long quart d'heure, le médicament que lui avait offert Stefen fit son effet, et une partie de son malaise se dissipa. Shura se rendit compte qu'il avait le ventre creux et la gorge sèche. Il ne tirait de cette expérience qu'une seule chose ; la cocaïne lui avait permis de retrouver Deathmask, ne serait-ce que pour des moments fabriqués de toute pièce. Tout lui avait semblé si réel.

« Tu peux prendre une douche si tu as envie. Je te ramènerai chez toi ensuite.

— Ouais, ouais… »

Shura se redressa en serrant les dents. Une douleur sourdre lui irradiait les cuisses et les reins. Du sang continuait toujours de couler de son nez. La salle de bain était belle, tout en marbre noir et gris. Shura se glissa dans la spacieuse cabine de douche et eut un soupir quand l'eau chaude tomba sur lui. Elle chassa le sang qui avait séché sur sa peau, sur son menton et sur ses mains. Qu'auraient pensé tous les autres s'ils avaient vu le fier chevalier du Capricorne, à quatre pattes sur un lit, perché dans un autre monde, s'abandonnant sans complexe à un inconnu qui l'avait conquis comme une vulgaire chienne en chaleur. Shura avait une excuse, celle d'avoir préféré croire à une hallucination réconfortante, mais la vérité restait bien là. Le jeune homme leva la main et vérifia que son collier était toujours autour de son cou, puis ressortit pour remettre ses vêtements. Stefen s'était habillé lui aussi et l'attendait sur la grande terrasse de la chambre. Il s'approcha de Shura, mais celui-ci ne lui décocha pas un seul mot et le laissa passer devant. Le grand salon ressemblait à un champ de bataille ; certains s'étaient endormis à même le sol, sur les canapés, dans les fauteuils. Tobias eut un grand sourire en apercevant Shura et s'exclama :

« Oh ! Tu es resté finalement ! J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée ! »

Shura lui lança un regard assassin, qui ne tira de lui qu'un grand sourire amusé.

« Reviens quand tu veux ! Je suis sûr que Stefen se fera une joie de t'inviter à nouveau s'il en a l'occasion ! »

Shura ne dit rien et passa devant Tobias sans un salut. Il avait toujours le mouchoir en papier plaqué sous le nez. En prenant place dans la voiture de Stefen, il lui demanda, ennuyé :

« Ça va saigner encore longtemps ou pas ?

— Ça dépend. Par intermittence jusqu'à demain peut-être.

— Jusqu'à demain. Putain. »

Shura reposa l'arrière de son crâne contre l'appui-tête du siège et ferma les yeux.

« Je peux avoir ton adresse ou pas ?

— Ouais, ouais, pardon. »

Shura lui dicta son adresse, et Stefen, après avoir consulté une des cartes rangées dans la boîte à gants, démarra sans attendre. La lumière blanche du soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel agressa les yeux de Shura, et ce dernier baissa le pare-soleil d'un geste rageur. Il remercia Stefen d'une voix métallique quand l'autre le déposa devant son immeuble. Il avait la main sur la poignée de la portière quand Stefen le retint :

« Attends. Tiens… »

Il tenait entre deux de ses doigts un petit carton, qu'il offrit à Shura. Ce dernier s'en saisit avec prudence.

« C'est ma carte. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux.

— Ça m'étonnerait, mais merci quand même. »

Stefen eut un sourire, et Shura se traîna jusqu'à la porte de son immeuble, qu'il poussa d'une épaule fatiguée. Il devait avoir l'air ridicule, avec ses cernes sous les yeux, un mouchoir taché de sang plaqué sous le nez. Il eut un soupir de soulagement quand il se retrouva dans le cocon protecteur de son studio. Shura jeta le mouchoir dans la poubelle et passa son index sous son nez. Apparemment, il ne saignait plus pour le moment. Il se nettoya malgré tout le visage et s'allongea sur son lit, tout habillé. La douleur était toujours là, lancinante. Shura resta allongé sur le dos, de peur de se tourner sur le côté et de voir l'hémorragie reprendre. Il était sans doute stupide, inconscient ou simplement désespéré, mais l'illusion d'avoir pu revoir Deathmask, même au travers d'une construction de son esprit, suffisait à passer outre le danger, l'incongru de la situation. Shura s'endormit, épuisé.

-o-

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il n'était que quatre heures de l'après-midi, et Shura homme choisit de se changer les idées. Il avait encore une sensation désagréable au niveau du nez, mais le contrecoup était passé. Shura prit son calepin sous le bras et décida d'aller trouver Nikola. À cette heure, le bar était plus fréquenté qu'à l'accoutumée, mais il trouva malgré tout une place près du comptoir.

« Hé, c'est rare de te voir en pleine journée comme ça.

— En fait, j'avais un truc à te montrer. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit pour l'affiche, là. Et finalement… »

Shura ouvrit le calepin, le feuilleta, puis le présenta à Nikola, qui s'en saisit, curieux. Le barman haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête, avant de lancer :

« Je trouve ça juste brillant. Gabriel va pas en revenir, lui qui se plaint tout le temps que rien ne rend vraiment justice à son bébé.

— Il considère vraiment sa boîte de nuit comme ça ? interrogea Shura, avec un sourire en coin.

— C'est Gabriel, quoi. Non mais vraiment… C'est parfait… Cela a une signification particulière ou pas ? »

Shura eut un regard mélancolique et répondit :

« Cela représente Samaël.

— Samaël ? répéta Nikola, sans comprendre.

— C'est un rappel du nom de la boîte. Tu sais qui est Lilith ?

— Ouais, Gabriel me l'a expliqué. La première femme d'Adam. Le serpent de l'Eden, c'est ça ?

— Oui… Après avoir renié Adam, elle s'est unie à Samaël. Cette affiche… Elle est l'image de cette union. »

Sur la feuille un peu froissée s'étendait une copie presque parfaite du tatouage de Deathmask, et Samaël fixait Shura de ses yeux glacés. Le jeune homme s'en souvenait trait pour trait. Nikola, le calepin toujours dans les mains, leva la tête, et allait reprendre quand soudain il s'écria, les yeux ronds :

« Shura ! Tu saignes !

— Quoi ? »

Aussitôt, Shura porta la main à son visage, au-dessus de ses lèvres et lâcha un juron.

« Bordel…, gronda-t-il, en basculant la tête en arrière.

— Attends, attends. Tiens. »

Shura s'empara de la serviette en papier.

« Ça t'arrive souvent ?

— Non… »

Shura éluda la question et reprit, la voix un peu transformée par le mouchoir pressé sur son nez :

« Tu crois que ça lui plaira, alors, à ton frangin ?

— Il va adorer, ouais. Ton délire avec Samaël et Lilith, ça lui correspond parfaitement. Tu veux lui montrer toi-même ou tu préfères que je le fasse ?

— Je te laisse te débrouiller avec lui.

— Y'a pas de problème. Au fait, ça te dit d'aller déjeuner avec Héléna et moi, demain ?

— Avec plaisir. Ça se passe bien, entre vous ?

— Comme il faut, sourit Nikola.

— T'as acheté la bague depuis combien de temps ?

— Euh… Deux mois…

— Et tu ne lui as toujours pas demandé ?

— Non… Faut que je trouve le courage. Bon, va donc te reposer, puis si ça persiste, va quand même voir un médecin, hein, Shura.

— T'inquiète. À demain. Je te laisse mon calepin, ok. »

Nikola hocha la tête, et Shura trottina jusque chez lui. Encore maintenant, Samaël l'obsédait plus que de raison ; il tenait cette armure responsable de tous ses maux.

Assis sur son lit, face à la télévision, Shura observait la carte que lui avait remise Stefen. Il aurait dû la jeter. Mais ce simple nom, cette simple adresse, ce simple numéro de téléphone, constituaient le sésame, qui, peut-être, lui permettrait encore de profiter de lui. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait penser, malgré tout ce qu'il voulait croire, la blessure infligée par la mort de Deathmask était encore là, plus vive que jamais, aussi brûlante qu'au premier jour. Et pour se guérir, Shura était prêt à tout, même aux pires extrémités. Il reposa la carte sur sa table de nuit, et se dit, avant de s'endormir, qu'il pouvait toujours recommencer, juste une fois. Pour être sûr que les hallucinations ne reviendraient plus.

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Moksha

Auteur : Demetryan

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

* * *

**MOKSHA**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_Thessalonique, juin 1994_

Shura s'appuya de l'épaule contre la vitre de la cabine téléphonique et colla le combiné à son oreille. Une cigarette se consumait dans l'indifférence, entre ses doigts. Il tira une bouffée de fumée et lança, quand une voix lui répondit enfin :

« Stefen ? Oui, c'est Shura. Ouais. T'es libre quand ? Demain ? On peut se voir ou pas ? Ouais, super. Tu viens me chercher ? Cool. À demain. »

Shura raccrocha et s'extirpa de la cabine. Il avait souvent revu Stefen, depuis cette nuit d'avril, et avait à chaque fois retrouvé la silhouette illusoire du chevalier du Cancer, dans quelques grammes de cocaïne à laquelle il avait malgré lui pris goût. La drogue le faisait se sentir comme un roi, maître de chaque chose de sa vie. Elle était un portail vers un monde qui n'existait plus mais qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner.

Shura avait perdu du poids, et ses muscles avaient fondu ; par endroits, cela n'était guère esthétique. Le jeune homme travaillait encore pour Gabriel, et pouvait désormais à juste titre considérer Nikola comme un de ses plus proches amis. Face à eux, Shura jouait à la perfection la comédie, justifiant sa transformation physique par la fatigue que les cours qu'il suivait toujours occasionnaient. Il voyait bien le doute dans les yeux des deux hommes, mais continuait de prétendre que tout allait bien. Pourtant, il n'était plus qu'une épave.

Le lendemain, il attendit Stefen sur un banc du centre-ville. Il eut un sourire en voyant arriver la voiture de l'autre homme et s'installa à côté de lui quand le véhicule s'arrêta devant lui.

« Je t'emmène dîner, avant. Tu es d'accord ?

— J'ai pas faim. Ramène-moi chez toi, plutôt.

— Écoute, moi, je n'ai pas encore mangé. Donc, tu te tais et tu viens avec moi au restaurant. Au pire, t'auras qu'à me regarder manger.

— Tu fais chier. Tu peux pas dîner chez toi ?

— Pas ce soir. »

Shura finit par capituler, conscient que c'était là la seule solution envisageable pour lui. Il picora son repas, anxieux et impatient. Stefen, lui, prenait son temps. À vingt-trois heures, enfin, ils quittèrent le restaurant. Shura tremblait un peu. Depuis deux semaines, il se surprenait à penser plus souvent qu'auparavant aux rails blancs qui lui promettaient quelques heures d'évasion. Dans l'appartement de Stefen, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, et se mordit la lèvre en souriant quand il vit l'autre homme sortir le petit sachet de poudre qu'il gardait dans le coffre derrière un tableau. Stefen, pourtant, le regardait d'un air triste. Shura tendit la main, et Stefen lui remit le sachet, puis l'observa préparer son shoot. Dans l'impatience, Shura roula un billet de banque pour lui servir de paille et se pencha vers la table basse avant de sniffer les deux traits blancs. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et lança :

« Putain ! »

Il se frotta le nez, passant son pouce sur ses dents pour récupérer les derniers grains de cocaïne. Comme toujours, la montée ne se fit pas attendre. Tout devint lumineux, transcendant. Et Deathmask revint, immuable, caressant. Shura prit la main de Stefen et le tira vers lui pour l'obliger à s'assoir sur le canapé et lui grimpa dessus. Il saisit son visage entre ses doigts et lui lécha les lèvres, avant de murmurer contre sa bouche :

« Angelo… Angelo… Baise-moi… »

Comme à chaque fois, Stefen accepta de jouer le rôle de substitut sans rechigner.

Shura reprenait son souffle, les jambes encore écartées. Il se redressa sur un coude et voulut tendre la main vers le reste de cocaïne, mais Stefen lui retint le poignet :

« T'en as assez eu pour cette nuit. »

Shura protesta bien un peu puis lança ses deux bras autour de la taille de Stefen.

« Tu me manques, Angelo…

— Oui, oui, je sais, je sais, répliqua l'autre homme, en tapotant ses cheveux.

— Non, reste là ! s'exclama Shura, quand Stefen voulut se lever du lit.

— T'es chiant, quand même… »

Il obtempéra malgré tout et trouva une position plus confortable, quand Shura se pressa contre lui. Comme souvent après une prise, le jeune homme divaguait, parlait sans s'arrêter, discourait sur tout et n'importe quoi dans de longues diatribes alambiquées parsemées de mots compliqués. Shura s'enfonçait, heureux dans ses errements, en sachant que dans une poignée d'instants, tout lui reviendrait en pleine face, qu'il glisserait dans une apathie désagréable, dans des douleurs musculaires et des crampes. Il lui arrivait de saigner du nez pendant des heures sans discontinuer. Mais cela ne le dissuadait pourtant pas de recommencer. La joie qu'il ressentait dans l'acmé provoqué par une ligne de poudre compensait pour tout le reste. Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait connu une descente particulièrement difficile, qui avait manqué de le laisser sur le carreau. La crise de panique qui avait suivi avait contraint Stefen à lui administrer quelques antidépresseurs pour le calmer. Consommateur encore occasionnel, Shura avait conscience qu'il naviguait dans une zone dangereuse sans pouvoir s'en écarter. Cela devenait plus fort que lui.

Ce soir encore, l'après fut parsemé de tremblements incontrôlables, de bouffées de chaleur, de nausées. Shura s'énerva, cria, pleura, puis finit par s'effondrer sur le lit, à la recherche d'un peu de sommeil, même s'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être fatigué.

Quand il se réveilla le matin, il était seul dans le lit de Stefen. Shura se tourna sur le dos et grogna. L'homme fit bientôt son apparition, lavé et habillé.

« Tu peux te reposer si tu en as encore besoin.

— Hum… Ça va.

— Shura ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu devrais arrêter de foutre en l'air comme ça.

— Je sais pas de quoi tu parles.

— Ça ne te le rendra pas. T'auras beau te défoncer à tout ce que tu pourras trouver, ça ne changera pas.

— C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour être encore un peu avec lui, confessa Shura, démuni.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, et dans le fond, je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Mais tu devrais pas faire ça.

— T'es gonflé, quand même. C'est toi qui me l'as proposé.

— Et je le regrette, crois-moi, reconnut Stefen.

— T'en prends toi aussi, je te signale.

— Moi, j'en prends pour m'amuser, de temps en temps. Toi, tu essaies d'oublier, et tu es à la limite de ne plus pouvoir t'en passer. »

Shura haussa les épaules. Stefen énonçait une vérité qu'il connaissait déjà. Il avait tenté de fuir le sanctuaire, son passé, et se retrouvait pourtant accroché au souvenir de l'homme qui l'avait fait exister. Le nez bouché, Shura se leva pour aller se laver. Stefen entra dans la salle de bain alors qu'il était sous la douche et l'attendit appuyé contre le rebord du lavabo.

« Tu t'es regardé, récemment ou pas ? lui demanda-t-il, alors que Shura se frictionnait les cheveux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Qu'il n'y a que toi pour ne pas le voir, sans doute. »

D'un geste brutal, Shura coupa l'eau de la douche.

« Ne me fais pas la morale. Je sais très bien ce que je fais.

— Permets-moi d'en douter, quand même. La première fois que je t'ai parlé, tu étais vraiment… On ne voyait que toi.

— Et là, t'es en train de me dire que je suis répugnant, c'est ça ?

— Non. Tu es beau, mais plus comme avant. Ta beauté est sale. »

Shura maugréa une insulte et attrapa une serviette puis se frotta la tête énergiquement.

« En tout cas, ça ne t'empêche pas de me sauter.

— Ce n'est pas une question de ça.

— Hé, Stefen, t'es pas en train de me faire croire que tu es concerné, hein ? sourit Shura, presque méchamment.

— Bien sûr que je suis concerné », répliqua l'autre homme.

Il s'approcha de Shura et leva la main pour saisir la petite croix qui pendait au bout du collier, mais Shura le repoussa avec une violence brève et explosive.

« Ne touche jamais à ça, tu m'entends. Jamais ! »

Stefen pencha la tête sur le côté et remarqua :

« Tu cherches une chose qui n'est présente que dans le passé. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.

— Tu parles de choses que tu ne connais même pas ! »

Shura retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit, avant de s'habiller avec des gestes rageurs.

« Va te faire foutre, ok. Tu sais quoi… Je m'en branle, de toute façon. T'es pas indispensable. Tu ne crois quand même pas que c'était pour ta petite personne que je me faisais chier à coucher avec toi ?

— Je suis parfaitement au courant que tu m'utilises comme le support d'une illusion, répondit Stefen, calmement.

— J'ai pas besoin de toi, continua Shura. Toi, un autre, qu'est-ce que ça changera, hein ?! »

Le jeune homme laça ses chaussures et se redressa.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, Shura. Si seulement j'avais su… »

Mais Shura, déjà, traversait l'appartement. Il sortit en claquant la porte, abandonnant Stefen à ses regrets. Shura dégringola les escaliers à toute allure et se retrouva bientôt sur le perron de l'immeuble. Stefen vivait dans les quartiers cossus de Thessalonique, et Shura finit par prendre un taxi, malgré ses finances mal en point. Il percevait les coups d'œil soupçonneux du chauffeur dans le rétroviseur, mais préféra les ignorer. Il se fit déposer à quelques mètres du café de Nikola et plaqua la main sur nez pour retenir le saignement qu'il sentait déjà arriver. Quand le barman le vit, il serra les poings mais lui donna de quoi s'essuyer. Gabriel était là aussi, avec Alice, dont il tenait distraitement la main. Shura voulut grimper sur un tabouret, mais les doigts de Gabriel se refermèrent sur son bras. Il se sentit tiré en arrière. Gabriel le traîna dans un coin et l'obligea à s'assoir sur une des banquettes. Il frappa la table de ses deux mains et resta appuyé sur ses bras, les sourcils froncés, le regard rivé sur le jeune homme, qui se tortillait, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? demanda Gabriel, d'une voix glaciale.

— Euh… La même chose que d'habitude… Mais Nikola est mieux au courant que…

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, ok, l'interrompit l'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu prends pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? »

Le visage de Shura se ferma. L'Espagnol répondit, après un moment de réflexion :

« Rien. Je suis fatigué.

— Arrête de me prendre pour un con, Shura. C'est quoi ? Du crack ? De l'héroïne ? Des amphétamines ? »

Shura s'agita, et Gabriel continua :

« C'est de la cocaïne, hein ?

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Je ne sais pas si tu en as conscience, mais on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu as changé, tu as maigri, t'as les joues creusées, tu t'inventes des excuses.

— C'est dans ta tête, tout ça.

— C'est bon, là, arrête deux minutes. Je sais que j'ai raison.

— Et moi, je te dis que tu as tort ! »

Gabriel afficha un visage défait et triste. Shura balaya sa compassion d'un geste de la main et reprit :

« J'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je vais très bien.

— Dit-il, avec le nez qui pisse le sang. Combien t'en prends ?

— Ta gueule, maintenant. Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

— Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que t'es en train de devenir, Shura ? Quand je t'ai rencontré, tu étais tellement volontaire, tu avais des projets, et regarde… Tu frôles le pathétisme, lança Gabriel, dans l'espoir de le faire réagir.

— Moi, je suis pathétique ? C'est pas moi qui me tape un truc ressemblant vaguement à une bonne femme sous prétexte que je suis pas capable d'en trouver une normale. »

L'attaque était basse et mesquine. Shura, pourtant, n'avait aucun un préjugé sur Alice, l'aimait beaucoup, la considérait telle qu'elle était vraiment, mais face à Gabriel, qui avait commis le crime de lui agiter la vérité sous le nez, il avait préféré se défendre de la plus désagréable des manières.

« Alice n'a rien à voir dans tout ça, alors ne la mêle pas à ça, le mit en garde Gabriel, tremblant.

— Sinon, quoi ? J'ai le droit de me faire insulter, mais ton petit-copain, faut surtout pas y toucher ? »

Il s'y était attendu, mais le coup de poing que Gabriel lui avait catapulté en pleine figure le laissa malgré tout étourdi.

« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir devant moi. T'es viré ! Et pas la peine de me présenter des excuses ! »

Gabriel s'éloigna de Shura, furibond, prit Alice par le bras, déposa un baiser parmi ses longs cheveux blonds et partit sans un mot de plus. Shura secoua la tête. La brusque montée d'adrénaline faisait maintenant place à un engourdissement douloureux.

« Shura… »

Il releva la tête pour croiser le regard de Nikola. Celui-ci le fixait, triste.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Gabriel voulait juste t'aider.

— En m'insultant ?

— Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne disait que la vérité. »

Shura haussa les épaules, mais déjà, Nikola continuait :

« J'irai lui parler un peu. Il finira par se calmer. Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'en prendre à Alice.

— Je me moque de tout ça, ok. De toute façon, je t'avais dit que j'avais pas l'intention de continuer ce boulot toute ma vie.

— Ce n'est pas une question de ça… »

Shura se leva pour couper court à la conversation. Il se perdait dans sa spirale de destruction, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

« Attends.

— Quoi ?

— Une lettre est arrivée pour toi. »

La respiration du jeune homme s'arrêta un instant. Nikola revint vers lui, une enveloppe entre les mains, et la lui tendit, en s'exclamant :

« Je ne pense pas que j'aurai une autre occasion de te la remettre, alors voilà… »

Shura s'en empara sans un merci et quitta le bar. Il courut jusque chez lui, et se laissa glisser contre la porte. Il s'assit sur le parquet et décacheta l'enveloppe. Un profond sentiment de tendresse s'empara de lui quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'écriture encore enfantine d'Aioros. Avant même d'avoir lu le premier mot, des larmes se pressèrent au bord de ses yeux. Il pleura, secoué de sanglots sincères, soudain lucides. Shura avait chuté et n'arrivait pas à se relever. Les doigts recroquevillés sur le papier, les poings contre le front, il luttait chaque instant un peu plus avec lui-même. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le prétendait, aussi indifférent. Il n'avait pas oublié aussi facilement qu'il le voudrait. Shura se reprit, renifla, se frotta le nez, mêlant son sang à ses larmes, puis commença sa lecture. L'encre avait coulé par endroit. Shura sentait bien, dans les mots d'Aioros, tout l'espoir qu'il avait de le revoir. Désormais, plus encore qu'avant, cela était impossible. L'adolescent lui parlait de son frère, de ses ennuis, de ses rêves, de ses désirs. Shura eut le sentiment d'être un voyeur, face aux mots qui dévoilaient les pensées les plus secrètes d'Aioros. Ce dernier avait besoin de parler, de dire toutes ces choses qu'il n'avait pas le droit ou l'occasion de dire en temps normal. Shura sourit et replia la lettre, avant de la ranger soigneusement. Aujourd'hui, il avait repoussé, avec un entrain déconcertant, toutes les personnes qui avaient voulu lui tendre la main, l'aider, lui rappeler que l'existence n'était pas un perpétuel châtiment. Mais Shura n'était pas prêt à retrouver la lumière, pas capable encore de s'arracher à la ruine. Il s'étala sur son lit, telle une masse. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir. Shura replia un bras sur ses yeux et murmura quelques mots étouffés, pareils à une prière impudente. Ses doigts passèrent un long moment sur la croix étendue au creux de son cou.

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Moksha

Auteur : Demetryan

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

* * *

**MOKSHA**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_Thessalonique, juillet 1994_

« Hé, c'est quoi, ton nom, au fait ? »

Il tourna la tête vers l'homme penché vers lui, tira sur sa cigarette et répondit :

« Juan… »

Il ne méritait plus le nom que son maître lui avait donné, son nom de chevalier, d'homme intègre, juste, capable du meilleur des jugements. Il ne méritait plus les honneurs, plus les éloges, plus rien. Il refusait de salir plus encore l'héritage qui lui avait été transmis, et s'accordait à se salir lui-même, jusqu'à son identité propre, plutôt que celle qu'il avait portée des années durant. Seul ce qu'il avait été avant pouvait être traîné dans la boue. Ses liens affectifs avec le Sanctuaire étaient rompus, sa loyauté n'était plus la même, mais le respect pour l'homme qui l'avait éduqué était toujours là. Shura devait rester intact. Juan pouvait se vautrer dans la fange autant qu'il le désirait. Comment la mort d'un homme pouvait-elle détruire à ce point une personne ? Il se posait souvent cette question. Voulait-il redevenir Shura ? Cela impliquait tant de choses qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à concéder.

Juan pencha un peu la tête quand l'autre type plongea son visage dans son cou, mais ne protesta pas. Il écrasa la cigarette contre la plaquette en faux marbre et jeta un œil aux lignes de cocaïne sur le bord de l'évier.

« J'ai appelé un ami. Ça te dérange ?

— Ça m'importe peu. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, hein, comme on dit. »

Il s'envoya sa poudre, se lécha l'index, passa la langue sur ses dents pour n'en rien laisser. L'homme, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, l'attrapa par la taille et le poussa jusqu'à une petite chambre sordide, où un autre les attendait. Juan se laissa tomber à genoux sans même qu'on le lui demandât et déboutonna la braguette de l'homme assis au bord du lit. Des doigts s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux noirs. Juan prit le sexe à peine tendu dans sa bouche, le lécha, le mordilla, et bientôt, ses lèvres allèrent et vinrent sur le pénis désormais dressé de tout son long.

« Suce-moi. Ouais, putain. Suce-moi… », baragouinait le type.

Ses coups de bassin se firent plus violents, et il immobilisa Juan, l'empêchant de s'ajuster. Il sentit soudain l'homme commençait à trembler, et voulut se reculer, mais l'autre lui maintint la tête et jouit au fond de sa gorge. Juan ne put se retenir et se retourna, toujours à genoux, pour cracher le reste de sperme. Malgré la cocaïne et sa désinhibition, il vomit une bile transparente, qui lui brûla la gorge. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. L'autre type écarta son camarade :

« Dégage, t'as eu ton tour.

— Chanceux, c'est toi qui vas en profiter.

— T'as eu ta part, je te dis. »

Et enfin, l'image de Deathmask se superposa à la sienne. Juan eut un sourire, heureux de le revoir, et se laissa faire. L'homme se plaça derrière lui, tira sur son jeans pour découvrir ses cuisses. Juan voulut regarder derrière lui, mais le type plaça sa main derrière son crâne et lui plaqua la tête au sol. Sa joue atterrit dans le mélange visqueux de sperme et de bile, et le jeune homme eut une moue un peu dégoûtée. Ses doigts se rapprochèrent de son visage, pataugeant à son tour dans la substance répugnante. Juan laissa échapper un gémissement quand l'autre le pénétra et écarta les genoux, aussi loin que son jeans toujours au milieu de ses cuisses le lui permettait. Il croyait sincèrement que Deathmask était là, et cette illusion forgeait son plaisir. Le type ne fut pas long, et Shura dut se faire satisfaire lui-même pour se finir. Il essuya son visage sali avec les draps du lit et s'assit au sol, après s'être rhabillé. L'un des hommes s'affairait avec une coupe d'environ cinq centimètres de diamètre, qu'il faisait chauffer avec un briquet. Il s'empara d'une seringue et y aspira le liquide en ébullition puis sourit à Juan.

« T'en veux ? Avec ça, t'es bon pour des heures de bonheur. »

Juan secoua la tête et regarda le type serrer un garrot autour de son bras puis chercher une veine au-dessus de son poignet. Il le vit se mordre la lèvre de bonheur, ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites. L'autre homme prit la seringue à son tour. Envolés loin de la réalité, ils paraissaient tous les deux contentés, inconscients de leur corps, de leur âme décharnée. Juan les laissa seuls et quitta l'hôtel où il les avait accompagnés. Il finit par s'assoir sur le banc d'un arrêt de bus, dans le matin naissant. Les passants lui jetaient des regards en biais. Il n'avait plus revu Gabriel et Nikola, n'avait pas écrit à Aioros. Rien n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux. Il se traîna jusqu'à son studio, qu'il pouvait encore payer pour quelques mois, grâce à ses maigres économies. Là, à l'abri de ces quatre murs, il put laisser libre cours à toute sa déchéance.

-o-

_Sanctuaire, juillet 1994_

« Je te sens préoccupé, Aioros. »

Aioros leva la tête vers Aldébaran et haussa les épaules.

« Non… Ça va…

— Tu es vraiment sûr de ça ? »

Aldébaran s'assit près d'Aioros et fixa un instant les apprentis qui s'entraînaient en contrebas.

« Shura t'enverra bientôt une nouvelle lettre, ne t'en fais pas.

— Hé, mais….

— Je sais bien que c'est lui qui t'a écrit, sourit le Brésilien. Qui d'autre, de toute façon ? Je regrette son départ. Shura est un bon guerrier, honnête et droit.

— Ça n'a pas empêché les autres de le traiter comme un moins-que-rien, de la même manière dont ils traitaient Deathmask.

— Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Rien de plus.

— C'est stupide. »

Aldébaran eut un sourire et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Aioros d'une main paternelle.

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, mais tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose contre ça, juste aider les autres à saisir ce qui leur échappe encore.

— Je n'en ai pas la force. »

Aioros tortilla ses doigts puis confia :

« J'aimerais faire comme lui, parfois.

— Comme Shura ?

— Oui. Tu sais, partir. Vivre une vie ailleurs. Ici, à chaque jour qui passe, ça ressemble de plus en plus à une prison.

— Et ton frère, tu as pensé à lui ? »

À l'évocation d'Aiolia, Aioros se tendit de colère.

« Parlons-en de lui. Justement, j'ai besoin d'être loin de lui. Il croit toujours tout mieux savoir que moi, il me dit constamment ce que je dois faire. Mais je sais très bien ce que je dois faire ! Est-ce qu'il faut que je lui rappelle que je me suis sacrifié pour sauver Athéna ? Le sens des responsabilités et du devoir, je l'ai déjà. Mais non, monsieur préfère continuer à peser sur ma vie ! Ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon frère, qu'il peut se permettre ça.

— Tu as tout à fait raison.

— Shura me manque terriblement, confessa Aioros.

— Oui, ça se voit un peu, plaisanta le Brésilien. Il reviendra.

— Tu crois ?

— Peut-être pas ici précisément, mais il reviendra te voir. Là ou ailleurs. Il faut lui laisser le temps.

— Je n'aime pas attendre. »

La franchise d'Aioros arracha un rire à Aldébaran, qui lui tapa dans le dos.

« Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire pour l'occasion. Tu as une adresse où lui écrire ?

— Oui…

— Eh bien, même s'il ne t'a pas répondu, pourquoi toi, tu ne lui écris pas ? Donne-lui de tes nouvelles, prouve-lui que tu penses à lui. Ça lui fera plaisir et ça te fera du bien à toi.

— Oui… Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… Merci, Aldé. »

Aioros se leva mais Aldébaran lui prit le poignet :

« Aioros…

— Hum ?

— Pourrais-tu me promettre que tu parleras à ton frère ?

— De ? »

Aldébaran se contenta de sourire, et l'adolescent détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

« Pas forcément maintenant… Mais plus tard. Un jour.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi tu parles.

— Moi, je suis persuadé que si. Maintenant, file. Tu as des lettres à écrire. »

Aioros hocha la tête et décampa, sous les yeux attendris d'Aldébaran. Celui-ci secoua la tête. _Ah, les jeunes…_

-o-

_Thessalonique, août 1994_

Le fond du fond, lui aussi, avait un goût étrange d'humanité. Cela respirait, vivait, s'agitait.

Juan, assis par terre, contre le mur de son studio, murmurait des mots sans sens, gesticulait, tapait de son index sur le sol, avec une régularité de métronome. Il frappa soudain le parquet des deux mains et bondit sur ses jambes pour se glisser dans la salle de bain. Il passa ses bras sous l'eau, frénétiquement ; il avait la désagréable impression que sa peau était en feu. Il la voyait rouge, écarlate, alors qu'elle était pourtant toujours aussi pâle qu'avant. Juan se frotta le visage et se jeta enfin un œil dans le miroir. Il serra les dents et leva les doigts pour effleurer son reflet. Soudain, il recula et échoua contre le mur d'en face, le corps crispé. Il écarta les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les yeux, passa ses doigts sur son front.

Les hallucinations le terrifiaient. Elles étaient la preuve qu'il ne restait rien de lui, juste des bouts cassés. Elles revêtaient maintes formes, souvent cruelles, comme si elles s'amusaient à lui rappeler encore et encore tout ce qu'il avait abandonné. C'étaient parfois le visage des autres chevaliers, le souvenir de batailles, les plaisanteries de Nikola, les encouragements bourrus de Gabriel, le sourire de Deathmask.

Mais celle-ci était plus violente que les autres encore ; jamais il n'avait entendu de voix, jamais il n'avait eu la sensation d'être touché, effleuré, par son propre reflet. Dans le miroir, il se voyait qui bougeait, indépendant de son corps, de sa volonté. Il se voyait rire, crier, exploser de colère.

« _Regarde ce que tu es devenu_. »

Sa propre voix s'adressait à lui. Soudain, son reflet se mua en celui de Deathmask.

« _Franchement, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire de ton existence ? Je suis bien content d'être mort_. »

Juan, au fond de lui, savait que tout ceci n'était que le produit de son imagination perturbée, mais les moqueries du faux Deathmask, qui se mêlaient aux rires désabusés du Shura d'avant, eurent finalement raison de lui. Il se rua sur le miroir et le frappa de ses deux poings. L'objet ne se brisa pas mais se fissura de part en part, se craquelant pour former un étrange kaléidoscope, qui lui renvoya une vision déformée de lui-même, en ombres et en courbes. Juan regarda ses mains, mais il n'était pas blessé. Même dans la glace brisée, il pouvait voir les petits points rouges qu'il avait sous les yeux, ses bras trop maigres, son visage creusé. Juan sortit de la salle de bain comme une furie, mit ses chaussures, enfila sa veste et partit sans même fermer la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha d'une cabine téléphonique, passa un coup de fil, et attendit, dans la chaleur de cette nuit d'été. Une vieille voiture s'arrêta devant lui, et l'une des vitres se baissa lentement. Un homme s'y accouda et s'exclama, joyeux :

« Hé, ravi que tu m'aies rappelé ! J'ai tout ce qu'il faut sur moi. Tu grimpes ? »

Sans un mot, Juan ouvrit l'une des portières à l'arrière et entra dans la voiture, s'asseyant près d'un autre homme, qui lui tapota la cuisse. Juan eut un mouvement d'agacement, mais le laissa faire. La voiture ne roula qu'un quart d'heure avant de s'arrêter dans un parking, à proximité du port de Thessalonique. La mer était paisible, tapant en une mélodie régulière contre les murs en pierre.

« Tiens ! »

L'un des types tendit une petite paille à Shura et d'un signe de la tête, lui demanda d'approcher. Il avait tracé les rails de cocaïne sur le capot encore chaud de la voiture. Cette fois-ci, le saignement ne vint que quelques secondes après, et Juan jura, ennuyé.

« Hé, hé, tu veux toujours pas essayer, alors ? »

Juan fixa la seringue déjà pleine, et observa le type. La cocaïne, pour la première fois, n'avait pas rendu Deathmask à la vie, et le jeune homme secoua la tête, dans l'espoir de le faire venir. Le chevalier du Cancer se refusait à lui. Juan voulut attraper la seringue, mais l'homme eut un petit rire et s'exclama :

« Attends, je vais te le faire. Tu vas voir, le _speedball_, y'a rien de meilleur. Après ça, tu vas avoir le sentiment d'être au paradis. »

_Le paradis…_ L'enfer était déjà sur terre, pour Juan. Il se laissa faire quand le garrot fut serré autour de son bras. Il se mordilla la lèvre en voyant approcher la seringue et ferma les yeux. Il sentit le liquide pénétrer son corps, s'infiltrer dans ses veines. En quelques secondes, le monde de Juan bascula sous ses pieds. Deathmask réapparût, tout devint clair, doux, en place, même s'il était plié en deux contre une voiture, le pantalon aux chevilles, le cerveau éteint par la drogue, l'âme aussi défoncée que son corps.

Ils le déposèrent à une centaine de mètres de chez lui, deux heures plus tard, et Juan s'éloigna sans un autre mot pour eux. Il porta la main à sa poitrine et grimaça. Sa respiration était plus difficile, plus saccadée. Un mal de crâne lui sciait la tête en deux, il tremblait et transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il dût même s'appuyer contre un mur quand une crise de vomissements l'empêcha d'avancer. La main droite à plat contre les briques, Juan se tenait le ventre, incapable de reprendre son air ; il étouffait, au sens littéral du terme. Des voix derrière lui s'élevaient, mais il ne sut dire si elles étaient réelles, ou de pures illusions. Une main lui saisit soudain le bras pour l'aider à se relever. Juan voulut faire quelques pas, mais ses mouvements restaient incohérents. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler, essaya de parler, et sombra la tête la première vers l'avant.

-o-

Note : J'ai hésité un petit moment à effectuer le basculement entre Shura/Juan, mais je trouvais que choisir d'écrire le récit avec Juan, justement, collait mieux à l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait Shura D:. La cocaïne rend les personnes irritables, dépressives, paranoïaques, etc. Je lui ai pas tout collé, à ce pauvre garçon (j'ai dû avoir pitié à un moment où à un autre /o), mais je pense que présentement, Shura n'est plus vraiment lui-même, et que Juan est à sa place (mais ça ne durera pas, on s'en doute :D)


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Moksha

Auteur : Demetryan

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

* * *

**MOKSHA**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa d'un coup. Il voulut porter la main à son visage, mais quand il baissa le regard pour observer ses poignets, il les trouva sanglés aux barreaux d'un lit. Ses chevilles, elles aussi, étaient entravées. Un tube sortait de son nez, mais il ne pouvait pas le toucher.

Juan se laissa retomber contre l'oreiller un peu dur et jeta enfin un regard autour de lui, après qu'il se fut habitué à la lumière agressive de la pièce. Celle-ci était blanche, sentait l'éther. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte, et il voyait parfois passer des ombres. Sa poitrine le faisait encore souffrir, son corps était difficile à porter. Juan baissa les paupières. Il les rouvrit pourtant quand la porte grinça, et il tourna la tête pour voir s'approcher de lui un jeune infirmier, au sourire encourageant. Juan essaya une nouvelle fois de se redresser, mais il manquait de force.

« Ne bougez pas trop, lui recommanda l'infirmer en se penchant vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi je suis attaché ?

— C'était une simple mesure de prévention pour éviter que vous vous blessiez. Le médecin m'a permis de vous retirer les sangles. »

L'infirmier déboucla patiemment les liens qui retenaient Juan au lit, et le jeune homme se frotta la peau, en grognant.

« Où je suis ?

— À l'hôpital préfectoral de Thessalonique. Vous avez fait une surdose d'héroïne », expliqua-t-il ensuite.

Le choc fut brutal pour Juan.

« Pouvez-vous me dire votre nom, s'il vous plaît ?

— Euh… Juan… Juan Valdez.

— Votre lieu de naissance ?

— Madrid. »

Juan se frotta le nez et grogna :

« Je suis fatigué… Vous m'emmerdez avec vos questions.

— Prenez-vous souvent de l'héroïne ?

— Non… C'était la première fois…

— Mais vous consommez de la cocaïne régulièrement. »

Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir et hocha la tête.

« L'effet de la cocaïne tend à nier les sensations d'overdose dues à l'héroïne. Vous êtes passé vraiment très près de la mort. Vous avez eu de la chance que quelqu'un vous ait trouvé à temps. »

Juan ne put retenir le rire désabusé qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Lui plus que quiconque connaissait les implications de la fin.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai repartir ?

— Il serait préférable que vous restiez ici encore deux ou trois jours. Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de consulter au plus vite.

— Je suis pas accro à la cocaïne, se défendit Juan, vainement. J'en prends quand j'en ai l'occasion, mais je ne vais pas au-devant.

— À quand remonte votre première prise ?

— Je ne sais plus… Il y a quatre ou cinq mois…

— Votre cloison nasale présente déjà des signes de nécrose. Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte pour une consommation occasionnelle. »

Juan grommela une insulte, mais l'infirmier ne parut guère impressionné.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, reposez-vous encore un peu. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard. Souhaitez-vous contacter quelqu'un ?

— Non. »

Juan haussa les épaules et tourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Les branches d'un grand arbre grattaient les carreaux. Il était si épuisé. Ici, il avait un lit, certes plutôt inconfortable, mais propre, de la nourriture certes fade, mais qui le changeait des repas sur le pouce qu'il prenait depuis trop de temps déjà. Le tube le dérangeait, mais il tenta d'en faire abstraction. Juan se rendormit, pour oublier son envie de pleurer.

Le temps paraissait figé, dans cet hôpital. Cela faisait trois jours, tout au plus, qu'il était allongé dans ce lit. Il en était venu à se parler tout seul pour tromper la solitude. Soudain, il tendit l'oreille. Des voix s'élevaient à quelques mètres de la porte.

« Encore un… C'est triste.

— Il est si jeune…

— Combien de temps on lui donne ?

— Ils ne savent pas exactement, avec cette maladie. Deux, trois… Cinq ans… »

Il y eut d'autres banalités, d'autres apitoiements, puis la porte s'ouvrit. L'infirmer fit son apparition, un sourire crispé plaqué sur le visage. Juan se dit que cela devait être son sourire des mauvaises nouvelles. Il était accompagné du médecin qui s'était occupé de lui.

« Bonjour, Juan, s'exclama le médecin, sur un ton encourageant.

— Il se passe quoi ? »

Le médecin s'approcha encore pour se tenir à moins d'un mètre de son lit et joignit les mains derrière le dos.

« Après votre arrivée, nous avons conduit quelques tests sanguins, comme nous le faisons toujours en cas de surdose d'héroïne.

— Abrégez, s'il vous plaît.

— Vos tests sont revenus positifs. »

Le souffle de Juan s'accéléra, son cœur manque un battement. Le jeune homme murmura :

« À quoi ?

— Vous êtes séropositif. »

Le dos de Juan échoua mollement sur l'oreiller, et il plaqua ses paumes sur ses yeux.

« Merde. Merde, merde, merde ! »

Il se frotta le visage, en combattant ses sanglots.

« Vous n'avez pas déclaré le virus du sida, mais…

— Et c'est censé me rassurer ? répliqua Juan. Ça sera pour quand ? Demain, dans un mois… Je voulais pas finir comme ça… », avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Le médecin eut un regard compatissant qui lui donna envie de pleurer.

« Il existe des traitements.

— À quoi ça servirait…

— À vous sauver.

— Est-ce que j'en ai envie, dans le fond ?

— Vous devriez parler avec quelqu'un… Cela vous soulagerait. Si vous voulez, nous avons des…

— Non, merci. Je peux partir demain ?

— Euh, oui, mais…

— Êtes-vous certain que vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle quelqu'un pour vous ? », demanda l'infirmier, resté en retrait.

Mais il n'y avait personne pour lui. Juan, par une habitude agaçante, se gratta la main, et finit par souffler :

« En fait... Oui… Oui, il y a quelqu'un en réalité.

— Pourrais-je avoir son nom ?

— Donnez-moi un papier et un crayon. »

L'infirmier s'exécuta, et Juan gribouilla un nom et un numéro de téléphone. Les deux autres hommes quittèrent la pièce, et Juan se retrouva seul. Il tritura les draps d'un geste anxieux et déglutit quand l'infirmier revint dans sa chambre.

« Il dit qu'il ne connaît aucun Juan Valdez…

— Oh… Oui… Dites-lui que c'est Shura.

— Shura ? »

L'infirmier haussa un sourcil mais n'émit aucune protestation. Quand il revint pour la troisième fois, il avait le visage moins tendu.

« Il a dit qu'il viendrait dès que possible. »

La pensée de s'enfuir avant de le voir arriver traversa la tête de Juan, mais son être bien trop lourd le clouait encore au lit. Alors, il attendit.

Le jour commençait à décliner, et la fin des heures de visite approchait. Juan s'agitait et pensait à son _fix_. Son organisme réagissait mal au petit sevrage forcé que lui imposait son séjour à l'hôpital, et Juan se balançait en marmonnant.

« Shura… »

Juan prit une profonde inspiration en entendant ce mot, et se tourna vers Stefen, qui l'observait avec de grands yeux alarmés. Ils étaient seuls, et Stefen s'assit sur le siège en plastique, le regard rivé sur le corps méconnaissable de l'autre jeune homme.

« Je suis désolé, commença Juan. Je n'avais pas qui d'autre à appeler. Je connais ton numéro par cœur, et…

— C'est bon, c'est bon… Ce n'est pas grave. Que s'est-il passé ?

— Je… J'ai… hum… fait une overdose à l'héroïne.

— Quoi ? Putain, c'est pas possible, tu prends cette merde en plus, maintenant.

— Non, non… C'était la première fois… J'ai fait un mélange, et… Et j'ai frisé l'arrêt cardiaque, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'on m'a raconté.

— Putain, Shura…

— Non…

— Quoi, non ?

— Pas Shura… Pas encore… Ne m'appelle pas comme ça pour le moment.

— Comment, alors ?

— Juan.

— Juan ? »

Il hocha la tête, et Stefen fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a autre chose, hein ?

— Je suis désolé…

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai le VIH… »

Stefen ouvrit la bouche, mais Shura reprit :

« Tu devrais faire un test toi aussi. Si jamais… Si jamais… Je suis désolé, Stefen…

— Calme-toi. Calme-toi, ok. Je n'ai rien… Je le sais déjà, j'ai fait un test il n'y a pas longtemps. Ça ira, d'accord. Ça ira… »

Stefen se leva de sa chaise et vint s'assoir au bord du lit.

« Allez, viens là.

— Je veux pas mourir. Pas de cette manière », avoua Juan, la voix tremblante.

Stefen ne dit rien et se contenta d'effleurer la peau sèche de ses mains. Les doigts de Juan partirent à la recherche du bijou qu'il portait d'habitude autour du cou, mais ils ne trouvèrent que le vide. Il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de sa disparition. Le jeune homme s'agita et voulut sortir de son lit.

« Le collier ! Où est le collier ? Putain !

— Attends. Attends, il doit être quelque part.

— Je veux mon collier ! C'est tout ce qu'il me reste !

— Ne pleure pas, Shura. Juan, peu importe. Je sais que c'est dur, mais reprends-toi. T'as heurté le fond de plein fouet, maintenant, faut juste remonter. Je vais me renseigner pour le bijou, alors tu m'attends là. »

Stefen disparut, et abandonna Juan en proie à une crise de nerfs mémorable. Il tempêtait et hurlait, et pleurait, et injuriait tant qu'il le pouvait. Il manqua presque de se jeter sur Stefen quand celui-ci s'avança vers lui, tenant la petite chaînette entre son pouce et son index. Juan s'en empara et le serra contre sa paume.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai… Tout ce que j'ai, tu comprends… »

Stefen hocha la tête et reprit sa place sur le lit. Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux de Juan, et avec une autorité paternelle, le força à coller son front contre l'une de ses épaules. Le jeune homme finit par se laisser aller, pleurant de toute son âme dans les bras de Stefen. La peur de la vraie mort avait enfin éclos, et Juan voyait toutes les évidences, les réalités, les souffrances à venir.

« Je vais t'aider… Je te dois bien ça. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute, après tout », murmura Stefen.

Juan restait silencieux, pensant à Deathmask, à Aioros, à toutes les choses qui lui échappaient.

« Je voudrais juste redevenir Shura. Même pour quelques secondes. »

Stefen eut un sourire triste et jeta un regard au bijou qui pendait à tout nouveau autour du cou de Juan.

-o-

_Sanctuaire, août 1994_

« Aiolia, tu me gonfles, fous-moi la paix !

— Tu rêves ! Je veux savoir où tu étais !

— Mais je te l'ai dit, je suis allé me promener. Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas là-dedans ?

— Tu as vu l'heure à laquelle tu es rentré ?

— Oh, tu prends des notes de tous mes faits et gestes, maintenant. Il ne m'arrivera rien, de toute façon.

— Ce n'est pas une question de ça. »

Aioros haussa les épaules et passa près d'Aiolia sans lui accorder d'autre regard. Le Lion fit la moue et lui attrapa le bras, mais Aioros se dégagea.

« Je vais me reposer, alors laisse-moi tranquille.

— Mais arrête d'être tous le temps sur son dos, intervint Marine, près de son compagnon. Je sais que tu es terrifié à l'idée qu'il lui arrive encore quelque chose, mais tu frôles le ridicule, Aiolia.

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as pas perdu ton frère.

— Non, mais je t'ai perdu toi une fois, crétin, alors permets-moi de te dire que je sais très bien ce que ça fait de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. »

Aiolia se renfrogna, et Marine continua :

« Puis, laisse-le donc vivre un peu. Il a l'âge pour s'amuser. Il en a bien le droit. Je n'ose pas imaginer ta réaction quand il va te ramener une petite-copine », sourit-elle.

Mais le visage d'Aiolia resta de marbre, et le Lion eut un regard en coin pour son frère qui roulait des yeux. Aioros s'éloigna en traînant des pieds. Shura ne lui avait pas répondu, malgré la dizaine de lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées jusqu'à présent. L'adolescent se consumait d'inquiétude et s'était parfois imaginé partir pour Thessalonique, le retrouver, lui expliquer, mais il n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, le bon endroit, la bonne chose à faire.

Aioros se coucha sur son lit et croisa les mains derrière la tête. _Je me demande si Shura va bien… Je voudrais simplement le revoir…_

-o-

Note : Et voilà, la première partie enfin achevée. Pfiou, ce fut non sans mal, je dois le reconnaître. Tout ceci est à mettre en parallèle avec le titre, qui signifie donc libération, comme je le disais. Après toute chute, il faut bien une remontée ;o (sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire XD). J'ai réduit un peu la taille des chapitres aussi, parce que faut avouer que pour mes autres fics, ils sont un peu trop longs à mon goût x-x


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Moksha

Auteur : Demetryan

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada Masami.

* * *

**MOKSHA**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

Il lui semblait être dans cette pièce depuis des années déjà. La chambre d'hôpital se refermait sur lui comme une prison, mais Juan n'avait pas la force de s'en échapper. Il grommelait des mots en espagnol et en grec dans son lit, et s'obstinait à se gratter la main de manière compulsive, arrachant de ses ongles les petites croûtes humides qui s'y formaient au fur et à mesure. Stefen l'avait abandonné quelques instants pour s'entretenir avec les médecins, et Juan se retrouvait seul, à lutter contre des ombres qui n'habitaient que sa tête. Avec la force du désespoir, l'inconscience de la liberté, il avait préféré gâcher, casser, détruire, et désormais, il devait composer avec deux fantômes, semblables à des fers aux pieds. La perspective d'être seul pour de bon le terrifiait ; malgré la souffrance, la douleur et l'infamie, il n'avait pas envie de renoncer à Deathmask, à son mirage, à sa minuscule part de bonheur. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, le sommeil ne venait pas, et Juan était condamné à supporter son corps et son âme, sans pouvoir les oublier. Stefen revint enfin, le visage avenant, et se laissa tomber sur la chaise près du lit. Il tendit une barre chocolatée à Juan et s'exclama :

« Déjà, tu avales ça. Ensuite… L'infirmier va venir te voir. Tu vas t'habiller, et tu vas venir avec moi. »

Juan mâchonnait la friandise, les yeux rivés sur Stefen. La bouche encore à moitié pleine, il questionna :

« Où ? Et pourquoi ?

— Chez moi. Et parce que tu n'es pas en état de rester seul.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

— J'ai la conscience trop chargée.

— Ah… Ce n'est pas une démarche purement altruiste alors.

— Non… Si t'en es là, c'est en partie de ma faute.

— Pas vraiment. Je ne pense pas que tu devrais te sentir coupable. De toute façon… Ça ne devrait pas durer bien longtemps, pas vrai. »

Stefen plissa les yeux puis se pinça l'arête du nez.

« À ce sujet, il est nécessaire que tu parles au médecin.

— Pour ?

— Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ?

— Ah ouais, ça, répondit Juan, ironique. Est-ce que ça changera vraiment quelque chose ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'illusions…

— Tu ne vas pas mourir, si c'est ce que tu sous-entends.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

— Rien, c'est vrai. Mais je préfère voir les choses comme ça. Et j'espère qu'un jour, tu le feras aussi. »

Juan haussa les épaules et tendit le papier à Stefen, qui partit le jeter dans la poubelle un peu plus loin.

« Est-ce que ça sera long ?

— De ?

— Pour que je n'y pense plus… »

Stefen posa sa main sur les cheveux de Shura et les caressa un instant, avant de répondre, tristement :

« Physiquement, le manque ne dure pas longtemps. Mais psychologiquement… Ça sera difficile. Raison de plus pour que je t'aide. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser apparaître le jeune infirmier et le médecin. Stefen hocha la tête et sortit pour attendre dehors. Juan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et serra les dents. Il ne supportait pas l'air paternaliste du médecin, sa manière ridicule de lui parler, les reproches et le mépris cachés dans ses faux mots de gentillesse. Il lui énuméra des médicaments au nom barbare, des contraintes de traitement, des effets secondaires qui lui donnaient des frissons. Pour vivre, Juan devait désormais s'astreindre à une routine qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter. Malgré tout, il accepta de se lever, de s'habiller, de cacher son être maltraité. Stefen faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre. Quand il vit Juan, il eut un soupir soulagé et l'attrapa par le bras.

« Tout est réglé avec le médecin, normalement, expliqua-t-il ensuite. Il t'a parlé ?

— Ouais, ouais… J'ai des trucs à prendre avant de partir. Et puis, il faudra que je revienne. Souvent, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

— Pas le choix, pas vrai ? »

Stefen tenta un sourire rassurant, que Juan balaya d'un haussement d'épaules. Il suivit l'autre homme après avoir pris quelques boîtes de médicaments et marcha avec lui jusqu'à sa voiture garée sur le parking de l'hôpital.

« D'abord, on va aller chez toi.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Il te faut bien quelques vêtements, et puis, tu as peut-être des trucs auxquels tu tiens.

— Pas spécialement. »

Mais Juan ne protesta pas, et trente minutes plus tard, il levait la tête pour observer la façade de son immeuble, la main en visière.

« Tu as tes clés, au moins ?

— Je crois… C'est pas fermé, de toute façon. »

Stefen lâcha un soupir mais ouvrit la porte et poussa Juan devant lui pour lui faire monter les escaliers. Le studio était sale et poussiéreux. L'air vicié prenait à la gorge et tournait la tête. Les carreaux de la fenêtre étaient couverts d'une crasse sombre qui obstruait la vue et filtrait la lumière. L'appartement de Juan semblait appartenir à un entre-deux-mondes, à l'image de son occupant, ni mort, ni vivant. Pourtant, quand il mit le pied dans son studio, Juan ressentit un profond mouvement de rejet, comme si l'endroit se refusait à lui. Tout était trop réel dans cet appartement, trop rattaché à sa chute, et le jeune homme vivait mal ce rappel. Désormais, ce dernier était imprimé dans son être en une trace indélébile dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire et qui coulait avec son sang dans chacune de ses veines.

« Quand je vois ça, je me demande si ça ne serait pas plus sage de tout brûler, en fait, remarqua Stefen, platement.

— La ferme. Aide-moi, plutôt. »

Juan s'empara d'un grand sac et y fourra les quelques vêtements propres qu'il put trouver. Il prit les livres de Deathmask, la lettre d'Aioros, son calepin à dessin. Le reste, il le laissa à la moisissure et l'humidité.

« Tu ne vas plus revenir ici, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non… Je devrais peut-être dire au propriétaire que je me casse…

— Tu t'occuperas de ça en rentrant… »

Juan, sans un autre regard, partit comme il était venu, quelques mois plus tôt. Son cœur battait vite et fort, alors qu'il serrait son sac contre lui. De retour dans la voiture, il ferma les yeux et somnola au son de la radio. Il grogna quand Stefen le secoua et s'extirpa du véhicule en geignant. Juan n'était pourtant pas étranger à la douleur physique ; les entraînements proches de l'inhumanité qu'il avait subis avaient forgé, au fil des temps, une véritable résistance qui transcendait les inhibitions causées par la souffrance. Pour les chevaliers, cette capacité était vitale et leur permettait d'accomplir leur devoir, jusque dans la mort. Mais de la même façon dont il avait abandonné son nom, aujourd'hui, Juan avait laissé échapper ce privilège qui avait fait de Shura l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Son organisme éprouvé se révoltait contre lui, contre les contradictions qu'il lui imposait. Juan grinçait des dents, et ses yeux semblaient sans repos, voyageant à droite puis à gauche, observant, détaillant.

« Allez, viens par-là, tu veux. »

Stefen lui fit un petit signe puis ouvrit la porte d'un appartement. Juan y entra d'un pas traînant. Il avait l'impression d'être hors de tout ; malheureusement pour lui, il n'était pas hors de lui-même. Le nouvel appartement de Stefen n'avait rien à voir avec l'ancien. Il était moins tapageur et hétéroclite, plus accueillant.

« Tu as eu un souci ? »

Une voix s'éleva soudain, et Stefen répondit, un peu tremblant :

« Euh, non. Enfin, si. »

Saisissant Juan par le poignet, Stefen traversa le couloir de l'entrée jusqu'au salon. Un homme se tourna vers eux et haussa un sourcil.

« Désolé, j'aurais dû t'appeler, mais… Euh… Chris, je te présente Shura. »

Juan lui mit un coup de coude, et Stefen se reprit, agacé :

« Enfin, appelle-le Juan le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Attends deux secondes… Toi, tu me suis », continua-t-il en se tournant vers l'Espagnol.

Juan obéit et se retrouva bientôt dans une petite chambre d'ami, propre, bien qu'un peu froide.

« Je vais lui expliquer la situation. En attendant, repose-toi un peu et ne fais pas de connerie. »

Juan se contenta d'afficher un visage sombre et observa Stefen quitter la pièce. Son regard revint sur le lit, et le jeune homme lâcha son sac et son calepin avant de se jeter sur le matelas. Il se tourna sur le dos et déglutit. La conscience de porter en lui un mal qui le dépassait était insupportable, et il en arrivait à regretter d'avoir voulu, un jour d'été, comprendre les tourments de la liberté.

Juan se tourna sur le côté quand une nausée le prit et combattit son envie de vomir. Il entendait les vagues échos d'une dispute mais trop fatigué, il s'endormit, vaincu. Quand il se réveilla, un filet de lumière passait entre les stores de la fenêtre, et Juan plissa les yeux avant de se redresser. Il portait encore ses vêtements de la veille et n'avait pas ouvert son sac. Le manque revint, comme toujours. Juan ne savait pas très bien encore s'il se languissait de la drogue ou de la clé qu'elle représentait. Un peu des deux, peut-être.

Hésitant, il se leva. Projeté dans un environnement qui lui était totalement inconnu, il chercha d'abord à rationaliser le lieu.

L'appartement de Stefen.

Une chambre.

Le matin.

Ces constatations factuelles le raccrochèrent un peu à la réalité. La main contre le mur qui lui servait d'appui, Shura se traîna jusqu'à la porte et sortit. Quand il pénétra dans le salon, il plaqua ses mains ses yeux, en jurant. Le grand soleil qui passait à travers la baie-vitrée lui brûlait la rétine rendue déjà sèche pas le manque de sommeil.

« Hé, salut.

— Je sais pas si c'était une bonne idée, répliqua Juan, en guise de bonjour.

— Je ne te retiendrai pas contre ton gré. Tu es libre de partir. Mais je voudrais juste que tu essaies… De toute façon, tu ne peux plus retourner habiter dans ton appart. Bientôt, tu ne pourras plus payer le loyer… Tu as faim, au fait ? demanda Stefen, en changeant de sujet.

— Non. »

Juan s'assit au bord du canapé et se gratta la main, compulsivement. Stefen secoua la tête, disparut quelques instants, et revint avec un rouleau de gaze et de l'antiseptique. D'un geste sec, il chassa les doigts de Juan et lui prit le poignet.

« Arrête un peu de faire ça. Tu as vu l'état de ta main ? remarqua-t-il ensuite, en plaquant du coton imbibé d'alcool sur la peau de Juan.

— Putain ! Mais t'es malade, sérieux !

— Tu en as vu d'autres. Tends le bras que je te passe ça. »

Juan obéit, et Stefen lui banda la main.

« Voilà. Comme ça, au moins, tu arrêteras un peu.

— Qui est la personne qui était là hier soir ?

— Christopher ? Enfin, Chris. C'est… mon partenaire ? Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. »

Juan dévisagea Stefen, et celui-ci continua :

« Ici, c'est chez lui, en fait.

— Ça a été rapide. À moins que vous soyez dans une relation libre.

— Non, non, tu as raison, c'est allé très vite. Mais là n'est pas la question. Il n'était pas au courant pour toi, bien sûr, et j'ai dû lui expliquer ce que tu faisais ici. Il ne l'a pas très bien pris.

— Je suis désolé. Tu n'as pas à t'imposer ça. Ta conscience n'a pas besoin de tout ça pour se libérer.

— Tu peux rester ici, rectifia Stefen. Au moins le temps que tu lâches tout ça. Tu ne verras de toute façon pas beaucoup Chris, il est très occupé.

— Il n'est pas d'ici, non ?

— Non. Il est canadien. Il vit ici pour le boulot.

— Il fait quoi ?

— Il est psychiatre, et accessoirement, professeur à l'université de Thessalonique.

— Ah…

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien manger ?

— Je n'ai vraiment pas faim.

— Fais attention, quand même. Tu n'es pas encore trop mince, mais tu as quand même perdu du poids.

— Pour un résultat assez flippant, ironisa Juan, en se pinçant le ventre à travers son t-shirt.

— Tu veux peut-être prendre une douche ?

— J'aimerais bien. »

Stefen sourit et accompagna Juan jusqu'à une large salle d'eau. Le jeune homme repartit chercher des vêtements propres puis s'enferma à clé dans le cabinet de toilette. Ici, il n'était pas à sa place, mais se fit violence. Il se déshabilla, et le miroir contre le mur lui renvoya une image bien peu flatteuse. Son corps sculptural avait laissé la place à une silhouette affaiblie, pataude, qui avait perdu de son attrait. Juan se frotta le visage et entra dans la cabine de douche, le pas mal assuré. Il grelottait de froid, et ne put retenir le soupir soulagé qui lui échappa quand l'eau chaude tomba en torrent sur sa tête. Pourtant, la sensation glaciale ne disparut pas ; elle semblait le prendre de l'intérieur.

Hagard, le jeune homme ressortit et dut s'assoir au sol pour ne pas s'effondrer, alors qu'il avait été pris d'un vertige. Son crâne le mettait au supplice, il avait mal aux dents, son nez le brûlait. La cocaïne avait commencé à attaquer ses molaires et sa gencive, et le début de nécrose provoquait une douleur lancinante qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer aujourd'hui. Il se rhabilla et se traîna presque au sol, comme le dernier des hommes. Cette pensée était insupportable pour ce qu'il restait de lui, et pour oublier, Juan voulait se perdre à nouveau parmi des chimères faites de poudre blanche, délaissant déjà son envie de renouveau. Le cercle n'avait pas de fin. Ce qu'il était le répugnait, et pour se bercer d'illusions, il n'avait comme solution que la drogue qui le portait.

« Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Pour toute réponse, Juan, désormais agenouillé, grommela, mais Stefen ne lui laissa pas le choix. Il le prit par le bras, le tira vers lui et le poussa jusqu'au divan. Le jeune homme s'y allongea, les jambes repliées. Celles-ci bougeaient parfois compulsivement, et Juan voulut encore arracher les petites croûtes sur sa main, mais ses ongles ne rencontrèrent que le bandage que Stefen lui avait fait ce matin.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans mon bureau.

— Ah ?

— Je suis architecte et je bosse chez moi. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je t'aurais laissé tout seul ici sans surveillance ? »

Stefen se tut puis reprit :

« Je peux te demander quelque chose…

— Si tu veux, répondit Juan, un bras replié sur les yeux.

— Pourquoi tu as pris de l'héroïne ?

— Parce que je n'avais pas réussi à le retrouver.

— Oh… Cet homme… Angelo… »

À l'entente de ce prénom, Juan se tendit.

« Tu n'as sans doute pas envie d'en parler… Mais les fantômes du passé ne sont jamais bons à côtoyer. »

Juan eut un rire moqueur, et Stefen n'insista pas. Il le laissa seul, mais garda la porte de son bureau ouverte, au cas où. Sur le canapé, Juan triturait machinalement ses doigts, pour penser à autre chose. Malgré le soleil qui baignait le salon, le froid était toujours là.

-o-

_Sanctuaire, septembre 1994_

Aioros revenait de Rodorio quand la voix amusée de Milo l'interpela.

« Hé ! Tu avais l'air bien occupé, dis donc ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le Grec et haussa un sourcil. Aiolia était là lui aussi, avec Marine et Aldébaran.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Oh, je disais ça comme ça. Je t'ai vu avec une jeune apprentie chevalier d'argent. Vous aviez l'air… en grande discussion, rit Milo.

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, baragouina Aioros, en rougissant.

— Allez, fais pas ton timide, c'est de ton âge, tout ça. Si tu as besoin d'aide, demande donc à tonton Milo.

— Tonton… Quoi ? s'affligea Aioros, perdu.

— Arrête donc de le gêner devant son frère, sourit Marine, gentiment. En tout cas, j'espère que tu nous la présenteras un jour, rajouta-t-elle quand même, malicieuse.

— Mais…

— Dieu merci, souffla Aiolia, le visage rayonnant. J'avais si peur, Aioros. Je suis tellement content que tu sois normal.

— Que je sois… »

Mais Aiolia l'attrapa par l'épaule pour lui donner une vive accolade.

« Je savais bien que mon frangin était un vrai tombeur ! Et dire qu'un moment, j'ai cru que… Enfin, bref, tout ça, c'est oublié. »

Aioros se dégagea brusquement d'Aiolia et serra les poings. Sans un mot de plus, il partit, le pas rageur.

« Bravo, Milo. Tu l'as vexé.

— Ça va. Ce n'était pas moi qui étais en plein milieu de Rodorio à partager ma salive avec quelqu'un d'autre.

— Comment elle est, alors ? interrogea Aiolia, curieux.

— Plutôt jolie !

— Bon, j'y vais, moi, s'exclama Aldébaran, en s'écartant à son tour.

— Ok, à plus, vieux. Et donc, continua Milo, il semblerait bien que le petit Aioros ait finalement grandi ! Faudra peut-être que t'aies une discussion avec lui sur la question, hein, Aiolia !

— Chaque chose en son temps ! Marine et moi, nous avions prévu de passer la soirée ensemble, donc je pense qu'on va rentrer aussi.

— Y'a pas de souci. Moi, j'ai des trucs à faire de mon côté ! Bonne soirée ! »

Aiolia offrit son bras à sa compagne et afficha un grand sourire rassuré. Tout reprenait son cours et retrouvait une régularité policée qui seyait bien mieux au sanctuaire.

Aldébaran ne mit pas longtemps à trouver Aioros, installé en haut des gradins de l'arène.

« Je peux m'assoir ?

— Oui. »

Le Brésilien le remercia d'un sourire.

« Qu'étais-tu allé vraiment faire à Rodorio ? »

Aioros se tortilla et répondit :

« La même chose que d'habitude. Poster une lettre.

— Tu n'as toujours pas eu de réponse ?

— Non…

— Ne désespère pas.

— J'essaie.

— Dis-moi… Ce qu'a dit Milo… Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aioros hocha la tête. Il baissa les yeux une seconde puis expliqua :

« Moi, je n'ai rien fait. En fait… Cette fille… Elle me parle régulièrement depuis quelques temps. Je la laisse faire. Elle n'est pas désagréable, et puis, ça me fait un peu de compagnie. Et donc, aujourd'hui, je voulais aller poster la lettre pour Shura, et elle a voulu venir avec moi. C'est elle qui m'a embrassé. J'ai été tellement surpris que je ne l'ai pas repoussée tout de suite. Et il a fallu que ce crétin de scorpion se pointe à ce moment-là. Tu parles d'un timing bidon.

— Il y a des choses parfois, comme ça, s'amusa Aldébaran. Tu sais… »

Il fit une pause, réfléchit et reprit :

« Les mots d'Aiolia sont inconsidérés et involontairement blessants. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Tu n'appartiens peut-être pas à la normalité de ton frère, mais ce n'est pas très important. »

Aioros tourna la tête, gêné, et grinça :

« Normal ou non, ça ne veut rien dire.

— C'est exactement ça. Même si c'est difficile, n'en veux pas à Aiolia. Il ne sait même pas ce qu'il peut bien raconter. Il ne voit que son petit bonheur convenu.

— Ça, je ne sais pas si je vais en être capable. Il me tape tellement sur le système.

— Ah, c'est un grand-frère, c'est aussi fait pour ça. »

Aioros eut un petit sourire, à son tour.

« Un jour, je partirai aussi, confia-t-il.

— Pour aller où ?

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Aioros, las. Je me demande si Shura va bien, s'exclama-t-il ensuite.

— Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles.

— Je l'espère. »

Aioros remercia Aldébaran et l'abandonna pour regagner son temple. Aiolia avait fait preuve d'une stupidité sans pareille qui ne lui allait pourtant guère. Mais il cherchait tant à calmer ses peurs qu'il n'avait pas hésité à renvoyer au visage d'Aioros, pour s'en libérer, les soupçons et les mises en garde qu'il avait eus au cours de ces derniers mois. Aiolia n'avait sans doute pas conscience du mal qu'il avait fait à son frère, encore adolescent apeuré par la différence. Cela avait été un pur cri du cœur.

Quand elle l'avait embrassé, dans un baiser timide et bien sage, Aioros avait compris. La normalité d'Aiolia ne serait jamais pour lui rien d'autre qu'une fadaise amère que son frère préférait croire pour oublier la réalité.

-o-

Note : Et je vais enfin pouvoir passer à la lente remontée, non sans galère, de la Chèvre. De l'autre côté, c'est Aioros qui sombre XD. Je sais pas pourquoi, je donne toujours le sale rôle à Aiolia.

Réponses aux commentaires :

Seveya : C'est vrai que Shura est en quelque sorte la personne qui apparaît le plus dans _Samaël_, mais j'ai le sentiment que dans cette histoire, il n'existait que parce que Deathmask était là en contrepoids, alors qu'ici, c'est vraiment lui le centre de tout ;). Merci pour ton commentaire !

Karasu999 : J'avoue que j'ai bien chargé certains passages (et il risque d'y en avoir d'autres dans les chapitres à venir), mais bizarrement, j'aime bien écrire ce genre de truc (oui, j'ai l'esprit tordu XD). J'espère que la suite t'aura plu aussi !

Saint Angel : Le pauvre Shura n'a pas fini de mordre la poussière. Aioros apprend tout ça bien plus tard (c'est traité dans le chapitre 13 de Samaël), et il est pas content du tout :o. Merci pour ta review !

Brany : Je compte poster la suite de Samaël une fois que j'aurai fait le raccord entre l'intervalle de temps de ces deux histoires. Bon, j'avoue que ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, mais ça me permettra de traiter ça de manière logique XD. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu.

Alaiya : Merci à toi aussi ;O. (J'espère que je t'avais déjà répondu. Normalement oui, mais mon cerveau troué a parfois du mal XD).


End file.
